


The Kiss of Death

by QuietBEGalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon will slowly change toward the middle of season one, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Slash (malexmale), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietBEGalaxy/pseuds/QuietBEGalaxy
Summary: After the war, events happening in the wizarding community worsened as time past, becoming too much for Harry and his family. Forced out of their homes, Harry, Sirius, and Remus move to Iksan, South Korea. With the British wizarding world far away, the worse Harry thought he had to deal with was dreams of a strange man with red eyes and black hair, but the luck he was known for ran out and he finds himself thrown into the deep end as an organization sets out to destroy everything he knew and loved. Who is the man in his dreams? And who are the people behind this organization?





	1. ~ Chapter 1 – That Face, Those Eyes. What is Real and What is Fake? ~

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Noblesse, both amazing works belong to their respective owners. I am not making any profit off of this work.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

It was those eyes that stared at him during the dark of the night in his dreams. Red eyes gleaming with an emotion Harry wasn’t used to being directed at him. They seared through him, made his heart beat faster as the other man walked closer to him. He swallowed heavily as the man stood within his personal space, so close Harry could feel the other man’s puff of breath gently hitting his forehead.

The man was taller than him. Harry had to crane his head back in order to maintain eye contact. Pale, slender hands rose to cup his cheeks gently; thumbs rubbing his cheeks in soothing circles. The light of the moon was shining down on them. The other man was paler than him and the moonlight caused an ethereal glow to his skin. Raven black hair framed an aristocratic face, the late midnight air causing the dark strands to sway gently.

Harry swallowed again.

This same scene happened nearly each time this man appeared in his dreams. There were others, but this scene happened more frequently, and Harry was powerless to stop those smooth lips from connecting with his own. His heart was racing, his breaths were coming in short pants. Harry squeezed his eyes close tightly and brought up his own hands to rest against the other man’s chest. Whether to push him away or pull him closer, Harry didn’t know. He didn’t know if he wanted the kiss to continue or to stop.

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. A hand rested softly against the back of his head and gently tilted his head. With that simple tilt, the man was able to make the kiss more intimate.

Harry moaned lightly into the other man’s mouth as a tongue made its way into his own.

Harry shuddered and moaned again. He wanted the man closer to him, but also far away. Being in this man’s arms felt so right, but something in the back of his mind pushed that what they were doing was forbidden. If anyone found them in this embrace, he would be killed. He had to stop this, but couldn’t find the strength to.

The man easily pulled him closer and in the next moment Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a light blue ceiling. He blinked rapidly and panted for breath as the sudden change disorientated him. The man in his dreams was no longer there nor was he in the dark, barely lit room that they had been standing in.

He rolled over to lay on his side and patted the soft bed. He was in his bedroom. Harry ran a hand over his face with a groan and sat up. He looked around his room and placed a hand over his still rapidly beating heart.

He looked to the wooden dressers, and to the raven blue color themed walls. The clothes from last night were strewn about on the floor next to his bed. A somewhat small desk sat snug against the wall across from his bed with a comfy chair placed in front of it, his jacket strewn over the back of it. The desk held his computer right in the middle with his laptop charging off to the side.

Harry sighed heavily after familiarizing himself with his room to shake off the remnants of his dream, and ran a hand through his messy hair. This was the third time this month that he had the dream. They usually happened once every month, long enough in between for the man’s face to fade before the next dream refreshed his memories. The dreams were strange, but Harry has long since gotten used to them, or he tried to.

He smiled as the man’s face swam into the forefront of his mind. The immense love he could see in the man’s eyes and shown openly on his face caused Harry to flush. His heart started to race again before he shook his head and pulled back the sheets to get out of bed.

A gentle knock on his door sounded just as Harry was putting on his sleeping pants that he had taken off before getting into bed last night.

“Come in!” Harry called out.

The door opened and Remus poked his head through with a gentle, yet surprised smile on his face.

“You’re awake,” Remus pushed the door open wider and walked into the room. “We were worried you were still sleeping. I was just about to wake you up.”

“Thanks, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago.” Harry grinned.

He set about getting his things ready for his shower as he and Remus just talked. They talked about Remus’ new job and their new home in this city.

Iksan, South Korea.

When Sirius and Remus had sat him down one day and told him that they were moving to South Korea, he had been shocked, but not that surprised. Things had been rough in Britain after the war. The public either held him as a savior or cursed him for the next dark lord, and this time they held him as Voldemort reborn. As for Remus and Sirius, things have been bad for them too, worse even.

When it had been revealed in his fourth year that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and working for Voldemort, and that Sirius had been innocent the whole time, the public had at first been forgiving. But as Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius’ cousin, wreaked havoc amongst the community, their forgiving nature quickly changed after an article from Rita Skeeter outrageously suggesting that Sirius, as a member of the Black family, could be working with Bellatrix and thus the dark lord, Voldemort.

No matter how many times Harry and his friends, and the Order of the Phoenix, tried to explain that Sirius had been disowned from the Black family by his mother and still fought to defeat Voldemort, the public refused to listen. Rita Skeeter, the bitch, had heard about them defending Sirius’ name and used that to push out more articles to tarnish their names. The public happily ate her words and Sirius was once again forced to hide in Grimmauld Place or risk being attacked in public. Even after the war, the public still refused to see Sirius as someone on their side and his name was once again tarnished.

Life for Remus was just as bad. So many werewolves had sided and fought for Voldemort, especially during the last battle that took place at Hogwarts. No one forgot the damages, the deaths, and the newly infected that werewolves had done. The public had the insane habit of painting a whole group of people with the same brush. If there was one or two people who were good, the whole group was good, no matter the people in them.

And if people of the group harmed others, the whole group were held in the same light. Everyone was just as bad as the people, or person, who had committed the crime.

Cries for werewolves and every magical creature who had sided with Voldemort to be brought under underfoot rose up, and the Ministry was forced to hear them. Laws after laws that put a tighter leash around magical creatures were pushed out. Some ridiculous, some outright inhumane, but they served their purpose to the public.

Control over magical creatures.

Remus could no longer find a job, and was forced out of the shabby house he had managed to buy and called home. He would have been forced into heavily warded houses if Minerva McGonagall hadn’t stepped in with the rest of the Order and hid Remus within Grimmauld Place, a place no one would be able to find thanks to the Fidelius Charm.

Harry bit his lips and lowered his head. He didn’t even want to think about the worse laws that were passed for werewolves and creatures alike.

As for him, the only thing he did that caused the public to once again turn against him was not standing on their sides with getting the Ministry to push these ridiculous laws out. Rita Skeeter certainly had a grand time pushing out those articles speculating what he had planned for their ‘peaceful community’, and why he wasn’t defending them unless he was turning into the next Dark Lord.

It hurt him that they were forced away from their homes, but it had been necessary. He didn’t care what the wizards and witches of Britain had to say about him, but he could not stand for anyone to bad mouth or hurt the people he loved.

“Oh cub, come here.” Remus said gently as he pulled Harry into his arms.

Harry shuddered in a breath and leaned into the familiar warmth and scent that was all Remus.

“It’ll be fine, no one will be able to find us unless we let them. The house has been charmed with the Fidelius Charm with Sirius as the Secret Keeper, and South Korea’s own Ministry of Magic won’t allow them to come within their borders to cause any trouble. Thank Merlin the rest of the world doesn’t agree with what was happening back at home,” Remus hugged him tighter. “We’re safe here.” Remus murmured assuredly.

Harry nodded and leaned back enough to send Remus a grateful smile.

“I know, I just can’t help but feel upset and angry for what has happened. For being forced out of our own homes.” Harry explained. “None of this shouldn’t have happened.”

“No, it shouldn’t have.” A new voice said from the doorway.

Harry and Remus turned to see Sirius leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed and a serious frown pulling at his face. With his presence announced, Sirius walked into the room and threw an arm around each of their shoulders, and pulled them in close.

“Those laws, the people practically cursing our existence, the birth of Rita Skeeter, none of that should have happened.” Sirius added. “But they did and there’s nothing we can do about it now. With pressure on Kingsley Shacklebolt, he couldn’t afford to lose the seat as Minister of Magic, not so soon after the war when Death Eaters had still been swarming the Minister; those with enough charisma and wits to believe that becoming Minister of Magic will finish what Voldemort had started. And now with the laws being passed and people who are qualified for the seat wanting more heinous laws to be put in place, he can’t lose the position.”

“He couldn’t lose that position of power and let it fall into the wrong hands,” Harry nodded. “I more than understand why he had to allow these laws to happen, but...”

“But it was more than he could handle. There was no end and he lost control.” Sirius finished for him. “But we’re forgetting who we’re talking about here. If there’s one person who can get back control and work on fixing the wrongs that have happened, it’s Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“He’s right, cub.” Remus jumped in with a gentle smile. “It might not happen now or before you graduate, but one day we will be able to go home.”

Harry nodded and smiled happily. He was so grateful to have these two in his life. He missed his home. He missed his friends and surrogate family. Despite the easy life style he and his family had grown in the six months they’ve been here, Harry dearly wish that one day it would be announced that they could safely go home without any fear of being attacked and contained.

“Now that we’ve all got smiles on our faces, I actually came up here to tell you both that Harry is almost late for school,” Sirius said before grinning widely, a mischievous sparkle entering his eyes. “And I’ve heard from a little birdie that a certain homeroom teacher with a scar on his forehead will be watching the school gates today.”

Harry cursed loudly and ducked under their arms, and ran full speed toward the bathroom amidst howls of laughter and a reprimand for his language. It was one of the fastest shower he had ever taken and he was dashing back into his room after drying off to quickly pull on his uniform that someone had thankfully laid out for him. He grabbed everything he needed for school and practically shoved them into his bag before securing it close, and carefully running down the stairs.

“Harry, don’t run down the stairs!” Remus once again reprimanded him. “You could’ve tripped and fell.”

“A fate not worse than getting caught late by Mr. Park.” Harry muttered before taking the breakfast burrito Sirius had made before giving them each a quick hug before hurriedly going over to the door to put his shoes on one handed, wandlessly spelling his shoe laces tied, before running out the door.

He glanced at his watch and saw that he wouldn’t have enough time to get to school and eat the burrito there. He ran down a couple of blocks before slowing down into a brisk walk. He didn’t want to risk choking, experiencing death was a terrible feeling. He took quick bites of the breakfast burrito and walked hurriedly down the sidewalk.

He avoided bumping into people. One of the things he has learned during the six months he has been living here was that the streets and sidewalks were always packed full of people. Every hour was rush hour. The further away he got from the suburban side of Iksan, the more crowded the sidewalks got. It was a juggle eating while also not getting jostled by the people around him.

He was nearing the middle of the burrito when he glanced to the side and saw red eyes staring back at him. Harry nearly choked on the bit of food in his mouth and coughed violently. He avoided looking directly at the people who were throwing him weirded out and worried looks, too focus on looking where he saw those glowing red eyes staring at him, but they were gone.

He swallowed heavily and stood there staring at that spot until someone shouldered past him with a sharp glare. Harry glared right back at them before looking at that spot one last time before continuing on.

He hurriedly finished the burrito before making his way through the crowd to one of the trashcans that lined the sidewalk to throw away the napkin. He took on a light jog now that he was no longer in risk of choking.

Another glance at his watch showed him that he had enough time to get there if he hurried. Harry knew that after a few turns and past some more blocks there was a point where the adults separated from students in the crowd and the sidewalks would become less crowded. At that point, he could break out into a full run without bumping into anyone.

Harry wished there was a way he could Apparate to some alley close to the school, but he couldn’t risk being seen. There were always some students who preferred to wait with their friends until the last minutes to go into the school, and a smaller few who liked to rebel and smoke before classes started. With Mr. Park watching the gates, Harry wondered how those little few would be able to make it past the alert man.

And there were no other spots he could Apparate to. He, Sirius, and Remus had checked that out during the first month they had been here.

Harry sighed and then looked up. He was nearing that area where the students separated from the adults, just a few more blocks and he’ll be there. He was waiting at the corner with some other commuters to be able to cross the street when he felt it.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on ends. Harry stiffened and felt his eyes widening at the feeling.

Someone was staring at him, and pretty intently if he was feeling the pressure this strongly.

The people around him crossed the street, none of them paying him any attention. Harry swallowed heavily and discreetly looked around him, and at the people passing him by.

Who was watching him? The weight of their stare was pressing down heavily on him, it was almost stifling. Harry continued to look around him and slowly started to walk again before it was too late to cross the street. He had to keep moving as to not let the person know that he noticed their staring, if they hadn’t already.

Whoever was staring at him was obviously following him. He could feel it as he crossed another street and turned on the block. Has someone from Britain found them already? Harry felt panicked at the thought and his palms grew moist. No...they couldn’t have found them, and even if they did, they would never step onto South Korean soil to capture them without angering the SK Ministry of Magic.

Then who…?

Harry paused and stood frozen on the sidewalk. He swallowed heavily, his throat suddenly gone dry. Someone was breathing down the back of his neck. It was too close to be someone merely walking down the sidewalk, and the feel of the stare was heavier now.

He took a second to gather himself before swiftly spinning around. Red eyes set within a pale, aristocratic face was inches away from his. Harry shuddered in a breath as the man from his dreams stared down at him. He swallowed heavily.

How...how was he here? Was he dreaming? It didn’t feel like a dream, everything felt too real to be a dream. Then how was this man standing here before him right now?

A soft jostle against his side brought him out of his horrified thoughts and found himself staring into the eyes of a man he didn’t know. Black hair, black eyes, slightly tanned skin. Not the man from his dreams.

Harry stared owlishly at the man, his face slowly flushing at the wide eyed stare he was receiving from the other man and from some people around him.

“Sorry.” Harry hurriedly bowed before hurrying off down the sidewalk, his face burning with embarrassment.

He had to get control of his actions. People that had been walking around him this whole time were throwing him looks and whispering to their companions behind their hands. Harry stomped down on his frustration and embarrassment, and just focused on getting to school before he was late.

After a few more blocks, he reached the point where there were mainly students from Ye Ran High School walking down the sidewalks. On the way here, there had been more moments where he felt like someone was staring at him that he ignored, and also moments where he couldn’t help but see those red eyes staring at him; but for the majority, Harry ignored the man. He didn’t need to make a further fool of himself trying to look for him each time he felt the staring. He just wanted to know why the man was suddenly appearing out of his dreams.

He stopped next to a tree and looked up at the blue apartment building next to him. It was a new building that had been under construction a month after he and his family moved here. Every morning he would walk past the construction and it was only a few weeks ago when the construction was finished, and people were allowed to walk along the sidewalk in front of it. Harry didn’t know much about building an apartment, but the whole thing felt like it had been rushed (there was no way something like an apartment could be built in so few months, he thought.) and hoped there weren’t any life threatening building violations because of it.

Harry had never seen an apartment being built before, so each time he walked past it on his way to school, he liked to look at the building and see if he could notice any changes that might have happened while he was in school and over night.

The apartment was fairly tall and had many rooms with balconies outside patio windows, yet looked as if no one was living inside. Harry figured the furnitures and inside painting took some time to be brought in and completed before the apartment was ready for leasing.

It was on one of these balconies where Harry thought he might have been wrong as someone walked onto one of the balconies, proving that people are starting to live here. The person was looking straight across, into the distance over the roofs. Harry could barely tell what the man looked like, other than that he was obviously male. Harry blinked curiously before deciding that he’s wasted enough time standing here and started to continue his walk to school.

Just as he took his first step forward and was about to look away, the man’s head snapped down and stared directly at him. Harry gasped as red eyes stared intently into his eyes. Harry could barely make out the man’s face, but the shape of his head and that black hair whipping gently in the cool morning breeze were too familiar, his mind easily filled in the gaps he was too far away to see. But those eyes. He could easily see the color of those eyes from all the way down here and he shuddered as some feeling swept through him.

He blinked and the man was no longer staring at him. The spot he had once been was empty and there was no signs of him being there as the balcony door was closed and its curtains were drawn shut.

Harry shook his head violently and continued heading toward school. He soon broke out into a run and didn’t stop for anyone except to briefly greet a couple of other students who waved at him. He’s had enough, he didn’t want to see the man again; his mind was in too much turmoil. He soon reached the school after crossing the street and slowed down to walk briskly down the side walk in front of the school.

He could see Mr. Park standing next to the school gates, looking sternly at the students walking sheepishly past him.

“Almost pushing it.” Mr. Park was saying sternly as Harry neared the gates.

“Good morning, Mr. Park.” Harry said after he had appropiately bowed.

“Morning, Harry. You’re usually here early,” Mr. Park said curiously.

He felt sort of elated that the man was starting to sound more comfortable saying his English name. He, Sirius, and Remus had talked lengths on whether they should change their names or keep them as they are. They were hiding from the British Ministry, but not to the point where they were required to change their names and appearances. They decided in the end that it would be easier to keep their names, and Harry was glad for that. He didn’t want those people to also steal the name his late parents had given to him.

 

“I woke up late today,” Harry chuckled sheepishly. “I had to nearly run to school or be late.”

Mr. Park snorted and looked away, and Harry took that as his cue to walk onto the campus and head inside. After switching into his school shoes, Harry made a quick beeline to his homeroom class, not wanting to speak to anyone in the halls as he usually would have. Today had been a weird one and the morning hasn’t even gone past yet.

Something was happening, he was sure of it. Harry walked into the classroom and went to his seat which was on the second column of seats from the door in the back row. He placed his bag on the hook on the side of his desk and huffed silently as he sat down.

These hallucinations of the man had never happened before. He had only just gotten used to dreaming of him last month and now this was happening. As he had thought earlier, he was certain something was happening, but he couldn’t think what it could possibly be. He didn’t even know the man or his name! He had no idea what was coming or how to prepare for him.

He leaned his elbows onto the table and placed his head into his hands. All of this was starting to give him a headache. He just wished he knew what was going on, why he was having these dreams, and why that man was appearing outside of them all of a sudden.

“You okay, dude?”

Harry looked up to see one of his classmates who sat in front of him turned in the seat. The boy had two other guys and a girl around his desk, and they were all staring at him worriedly.

“I’m fine, just stayed up too late last night.” Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I feel you! My parents want me to study twenty-four seven. To them, sleep is for the weak minded.” Another boy in that group said, and the others giggled and laughed, and started to trade stories of how strict their parents were.

Harry smiled at them contently before turning to stare around the class. Nearly everyone was out of their seats talking to their friends. Seeing them like this, they weren’t so different than his old classmates during his Hogwarts years. Harry hadn’t had the chance to make any close friends here. Or at least, he tried to fill his schedule so that he wouldn’t have the chance.

A piercing pang went through his heart before the sound of the bell sounded off. The students slowly returned to their desks as their homeroom teacher entered the room and soon class was starting. Harry sighed and took a moment.

Harry pushed the mysterious man and the strange occurrences that happened on the way to school out of his mind to focus on the lesson. Despite having already graduated Hogwarts, the muggle school curriculum was completely different from what was taught at Hogwarts. It was to be expected, but it made the work that much harder for him as the basic knowledge he had was the simple basics he had learned in primary school.

Harry shook those thoughts away as they started to stray. He needed to focus, he was very far behind the rest of his classmates because of his Hogwarts studies. He wanted to do good in his classes, and lately he had been falling behind in his lessons and studies as the dreams had started to kick up a notch. Sirius and Remus were starting to get worried and suspicious, he didn’t need them to worry about this, not right now, not until he was sure what he was up against.

With that in mind, Harry focused on the lesson his homeroom teacher was giving. He took his notebook, a mechanical pencil, and the school book for this lesson out of his bag, and turned his attention to the teacher who was steadily droning on as they wrote on the board notes they were supposed to be writing down. Harry quickly got started before the teacher noticed that he was only just now taking notes.

The focus only lasted for about twenty minutes into class when suddenly the classroom across the hall erupted into chaos. Squeals and loud voices were heard for a brief moment before the class fell eerily silent. That class had Mr. Park as their homeroom teacher. Harry winced as he knew how strict the man was, especially when it came to order within his classroom. The large man’s headlocks were legendary.

“What in the…um…back to what I was saying...” Their homeroom teacher had paused before hesitantly going back to the lessons.

Curious whispers filled the classroom before they were silenced by the teacher turning back around to glare sternly at them. Harry blinked and felt more confused than ever. Today was certainly turning out to be a weird day. He wondered what on earth could have made that class override their fear of Mr. Park’s wrath.

He’ll make sure to find out what had happened during recess. He was on talking terms with a few kids in that class, he’ll head on over there during recess. Harry went back to doing the exercise on the board, the events that had happened ever so present in the back of his mind.

**XxXxX**

He didn’t notice it at first, but the sound of nails tapping against a screen soon reached his ears. Harry paused in his work and glanced curiously to his side to see the girl sitting next to him looking down into her lap. Harry followed her gaze and saw her texting away on her phone with one hand, the other holding up her book as if to hide her distracted gaze from the teacher.

He wasn’t the only one to notice the girl texting. It was a strange thing to happen, especially in this class. Usually the kids in this class paid extra attention to the lessons and their works, they were after all the class who were falling behind the other classes in their year. It was an unsaid vow that they would work harder to get their grades up, especially as exams were edging closer. It was the first time Harry was seeing someone texting in class during a lesson.

As if sensing the confusion around her, the girl looked up and around her. Her eyes locked onto his and he raised his eyebrows at her in question. She giggled silently and mouthed at him ‘I’ll tell you later!’. She shared the message to the others and they all blinked owlishly at her before turning back to the teacher before they were caught not working.

The girl put her phone away after sending one more text and Harry slowly focused back on the teacher. But she wasn’t the only one to break the ‘no phones during lessons, get those grades up’ rule. Two more girls and one guy secretly took their phones out, with one girl nearly squealing before she slapped her hand over her mouth when the teacher turned to glare at her.

Harry was more curious than ever and was grateful when the ball signaled the start of recess. Harry immediately turned toward the girl next to him, but she was already out of her seat and excitedly making her way toward her friends.

The news of what the four had received in the text spread quickly throughout the class and soon girls were giggling, while the guys looked as if they were sulking. He was burning to find out what was happening. It’ll provide a nice distraction from his dreams and the man featured in them.

“Eunseo!” Harry called out to the girl to the front left of him. She turned away from her giggling friends toward him with raised eyebrows before she smiled brightly at him. “Do you know why Yeon-hee reacted like that to her text?”

Eunseo nodded excitedly, her pigtails bouncing wildly, “There’s a new guy in the class across from us! A foreigner, and apparently he’s incredibly handsome!” She sighed breathlessly and placed her hands over her flushed cheeks.

Harry blinked. That’s it?

His disbelief must have shown on his face, because Eunseo turned around and called out to the girl who nearly squealed during the lesson.

“Yeon-hee! Show him the picture! He doesn’t believe how handsome the guy is!”

Yeon-hee looked over to who Eunseo was pointing at and quickly came over, a faint blush on her cheeks as she did. Harry smiled kindly, if a bit awkward. He would never get used to some of the girls having little crushes on him.

“You would think he was some otherworldly creature!” Yeon-hee said dreamily, her crush on him evidently forgotten in face of the new kid.

Harry gently took the purple phone from her small hands and looked down at the picture. Once again, his heart nearly stopped.

That face...those eyes...it couldn’t be. The picture was obviously taken without the person even knowing, which made the situation more real yet so strange to him. So much for the distraction.

The man from his dreams was sitting in the back of the class next to a red head who Harry knew as Shinwu Han and Ik-han Wu, a brown haired boy with glasses. He looked so surreal sitting at the desk, as if he both did and didn’t belong there. The sunlight coming through the window landed on him and made his black hair shine a bluish sheen, and his red eyes to glow ethereally. He swallowed heavily.

What was going on?

“Hey, Harry...are you okay?” Yeon-hee looked worriedly at him, along with Eunseo and the girls she was with. He could only imagine how he must have looked staring at the picture of the new kid, the man from his dreams.

“I’m okay, I just feel like I’ve seen him before.” Harry laughed nervously.

It proved to be his major mistake to vaguely mention his dreams. The girls immediately brightened and Yeon-hee leaned over his desk in her excitement.

“You know him?!” She practically shouted into his face.

Harry leaned as far back as he could, but was trapped as Eunseo and the other girls came over to surround his desk.

“Can you introduce us to him?! Please!” Eunseo begged.

“Please introduce him to us!”

The commotion soon drew the attention of the other girls in his class and he soon found himself being in the middle of a group of rapid girls shouting out their requests. Sweat dotted his forehead underneath his fringe and he held his hands up as if to shield himself from the girls who were nearly frothing at the mouth at the thought of being introduced to the handsome new guy.

“Ladies! Ladies!” Harry stood up and waved his hands around to get them to calm down, as they were getting too loud and a teacher was bound to come give them a stern talking to for being so loud in a classroom.

“I said it feels like I’ve seen him before, but I’m not certain! My memory is faint, so it’s likely that we might have met years ago!” Harry explained as gently as he could.

The girls looked so disappointed, each of them expressing their displeasure at what he said.

“It probably has been a long time ago,” Harry added before smiling mischievously. “Or maybe I only saw him in passing and his face stuck in mind. Honestly, how can anyone forget a face like his? You’ll be mad to forget talking to someone like him!”

Harry held his breath as the girls were lost in thought for just a second before they started squealing and giggled.

“He’s right! They must not be so close to one another for him to not remember talking to him!”

“Right! Who could forget meeting him, he’s too handsome to ever forget about!”

Harry sighed in relief as the girls started to disperse back into their own groups, their voices carrying over to him as they walked away. He sank back into his seat, a hand over his heart which was still beating rapidly over the picture.

“You’ve avoided death.” The boy seated in front of him said gravely.

Harry snorted.

The picture flashed in front of his eyes once again and the smile slowly drained from his face. This was all so confusing. The man in his dreams...he couldn’t be a high school student. From the feel of his dreams, Harry knew that the man was older than eighteen, older than his current age, but he did not know how old he was. He just knew that the man was an adult, not a kid. So why was he here posing as a student? And more importantly, what was he doing out of his dreams? Was he actually a real person? How were they connected, and why was he having dreams of this man?

The more he thought about it, the more confused and frustrated he got. Harry leaned back into his seat and let out a frustrated sigh. He just wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on.

He opened his eyes to see a group of giggling girls leaving the classroom, likely making their way over to the class the new guy was in to see him in person. Harry bit his lips. Did he really want to see this man face to face? It had happened before on the way to school, but this time was different. Those other times, he could feel that they were hallucinations or visions, but this would be the real deal.

He felt like it was too soon to meet the man, but the curiosity was eating him up from the inside.

He stewed over what to do before deciding that this was ridiculous. He was acting afraid and nervous over nothing. He moved to stand up, but paused mid-rising. He didn’t even know what he was going to say; ‘Hi, I’ve been dreaming about you for the past six months. I’ve seen visions of you on my way to school today, and now you’re here!’?

Harry winced. He looked down at his watch and bit his lips. Recess was almost over. If he didn’t go now, he was never going to get his chance until lunch. He stood up and squared his shoulders back.

“Oh man, you’re going to see the new guy, too?” A boy next to the door snickered as Harry walked past him.

“I’m insanely curious,” Harry said humorlessly.

“Tell us what he’s like! I bet someone with that kind of looks is an asshole. I hope those girls see that and stop fawning over him!” Another boy whined.

Harry stomped down on the flash of anger that arose within him at the insult before breathing in and exhaling.

Harry exited the classroom and blinked at the group of girls who were crowding around the door. They were giggling and nudging each other, yet no one dared to enter the room.

Harry swallowed.

There was no way he was going to be able to get into the room, not without shouldering his way through the girls, and he wasn’t that desperate to see the man. Harry wondered if it would be better to see the man during lunch, but immediately ruled that idea out. A majority of the students here tended to eat in their classrooms and Harry saw no reason for the man to leave the classroom for lunch. The rooms Harry had found himself in within the dreams suggested that the man had money, it was likely that he bought his own lunch and had no need to eat in the cafeteria.

So the doors were likely to be just as crowded during lunch.

A girl giggled and broke off from the group to meet with her friends who were making their way over. The gap she left and made on her way out looked like it would be big enough for Harry to squeeze in and he moved quickly before it was filled in.

Other girls looked over their shoulders as if sensing that someone of the opposite gender was standing close behind them. Many smiled and blushed slightly before their attention was drawn back to the man in the room.

From his spot in the group, Harry couldn’t exactly see the man. All he saw were heads of different hair colors ranging from black to blonde. He huffed silently as he was once again reminded how short he was compared to the girls at this school. He squirmed in discomfort when he realized that he would need to stand on his toes in order to get a glimpse into the room.

Harry pushed away the feeling and did just that, but it was barely enough. Some of the girls moved away to let him see and Harry smiled gratefully at them as he no longer had to make a fool of himself. He lowered himself and squeezed his head through the gap the girls made, and once again felt his breath catch in his throat.

He could only see the back of the man’s head and only a small part of the side of his face, but Harry would know that shade of black hair anywhere. The way those silky looking black strands fell down the back of the man’s neck to rest comfortable above his shoulder blades had forever been imprinted into his head through the dreams.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” A girl sighed dreamily, her hands clasped together and pressed into her chest as if to calm her beating heart.

Harry swallowed once again and nodded.

And like watching a video in slow motion, the man’s shoulders rose as he tensed slightly (so little, Harry wondered if he was just imagining things) and turned his head to stare at the group of students standing at the door...or...more specifically, at Harry.

The squealing and giggles rose, but it was like Harry was hearing them from underneath a rushing river. The dreams rose up and fought for dominance in his mind as red locked onto green, and Harry shuddered in a breath at the intense warmth washing over him.

Teary, happiness, sadness, confusion, discomfort, excitement, and dare he say, love was washing over him, and it took Harry all of his power to rip his eyes away from the man. Some of those were his emotions, but the rest somehow weren’t his, yet they all fought within him and made him breathless. Harry stumbled back and was glad that the girl in front of him took a sharp step back as he can use that as an excuse on his loose footing.

The girls were too focused on the man to notice him gently nudging them aside, his spot easily swallowed by the giggling girls.

Harry tried to walk as normally as he could back into his classroom and sat heavily in his seat.

“So?” The boy at the door asked him. “What was the guy like?”

Harry shook his head, “No idea, there were too many girls blocking the door.”

“Aw man, we’re never going to get any girlfriends with a guy like that hogging them all. Why couldn’t he go to some different high school?” The boy bemoaned and many other guys next to him voiced their own bitter agreements.

Harry wanted to so dearly roll his eyes at the things they were saying, but stopped himself. He did not want to start any arguments, or any conversations for that matter. Not when his mind was in such turmoil.

The dreams were all coming back to him and were crowding around the forefront of his mind, along with the burst of emotions that had happened when their eyes had truly locked. A headache was starting to form and he rubbed at his temples to get them to stop.

He swallowed once again through his dry throat and stood up with a quick excuse of needing water when the guys looked at him questioningly.

The number of girls had increased and Harry hurriedly jogged past them after a quick glance at his watch showed him that recess was just about to be over. He reached the water fountain and took a moment to gulp down some of the refreshingly cold water before slowing down to lightly sip at the stream flowing across his mouth.

Satisfied that his throat was no longer irritatingly dry, Harry sighed and pulled away from the fountain. He moved away from the fountain and slowly walked back to class. Other students were running past him and in the distant he could hear a teacher shouting at someone to stop running.

This was really happening. That man really was here in his school, sitting in the class across from his. Harry counted his stars lucky that they weren’t in the same class. He already had trouble with his grades due to his lack of muggle education, he did not need that man to distract him and cause him to fail.

But what was he going to do? Harry wanted to very well ignore the man was here, but something inside of him fiercely rejected the idea. He sighed and smiled at some guys who shouted out greetings.

He made it back to class only three minutes before the bell sounded for classes to start again, and try as he might, his mind kept wondering back to the other classroom. It was as if his eyes meeting those red eyes sparked something within him that made it impossible for him to focus on anything else.

It was a worrying feeling and he wanted to lay his head down on the desk and mourn the loss of his steadily rising grades. He was going to have to study harder when he got home, if his ever rushing thoughts allowed him to break free and focus on something that wasn’t the man.

It would take some work, but Harry was not going to let this new development deter him from learning or building his new life here. Harry huffed silently.

The road ahead was going to be tough, but Harry was prepared to ignore the problem for now, or at least for today. He decided that he wasn’t going to make any attempts at talking to the man, not until he had formed a proper battle plan.

But one thing was for certain, Harry was going to have to talk to Sirius and Remus about this. He could not longer keep these dreams hidden, not when the man was sitting just across the hall from him. These dreams meant something and if anyone knew something about dreams like this, it would be Sirius (who grew up in an ancient family) or Remus, who was a smart man who loved to learn and likely knew what might be happening to him. With the both of them, Harry was sure he would be able to figure out what was going on and be able to attack this without anyone getting hurt.

He wasn’t the brash kid he was during his Hogwarts years. Where he kept secrets from the professors as he believed that they wouldn’t be able to help him or feared that they would talk him out of helping. He grew from that and he felt that Sirius and Remus grew with him, and knew whatever advice they had would actually help him instead of coddle him.

Harry sighed and focused once more on his note taking. He was not looking forward to that conversation. Not one bit.

~ End ~


	2. Reincarnations and Nobles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Slash (malexmale); language; violence; powerful!Harry; canon will slowly change toward the middle. You have been warned.
> 
> **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> **Note 2:** A little warning, since Rai’s complete name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and he said that the whole thing is both his first and last name, I will be referring to him as such until we get to the point where Yuna reveals the nickname the girls gave him. And I’ve made a little mistake in the last chapter. Recess isn’t until after lunch, the students get 10 minute breaks in between classes.

_‘“It’s good to see you well, Master.”_

_Cadis Etrama Di Raizel kept his eyes closed as his awakening conscious slowly got used to the buzz and activity of the humans around him. And there were so many of them. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel has never been around so many humans at once, nor has he ever been in such close contact with their children._

_It was a fine building his trusted servant had built. He opened his eyes to watch as Frankenstein walked over to his desk to pour a curious liquid into a delicate looking, glass cup. It would seem even the cups human drink from had also changed during the time he had been asleep._

_The cup was soon placed in front of him and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel curiously looked at the dark brown liquid and the sweet aroma that rose from it._

_“This is called ‘tea’, Master.” Frankenstein was quick to explain._

_There was a smile that was trying to pull at his lips at his trusted servant’s attentiveness to him, but Cadis Etrama Di Raizel simply leaned forward to delicately pick the teacup up and bring it to his lips. The flavor was as sweet as it smelled, with a slight bitter bite to it._

_He made no comment as he idly sipped the tea._

_“How are you handling with the language here? I know it must be different from what you were used to speaking, and you’ve been asleep for so long. I’m worried...” Frankenstein did indeed look as worried as he sounded._

_“There are no problems with my abilities. I will get used to it, as I always do.” Cadis Etrama Di Raizel said calmly, placing the cup of tea onto the low table that sat before him._

_“I’m glad to hear that.”_

_Cadis Etrama Di Raizel idly looked around the room. He took in the bookshelves that were neatly stuffed to the brim with books of various sizes and colors. The couch he was sitting on was pale white, perfectly matching the couch adjacent to him, and an overly large, cushioned footstool of the same color next to where Frankenstein stood. Even the table matched. The room looked neat and clean, with not a book or paper out of place. It would seem that his trustful servant hadn’t changed in how he preferred to furnish his rooms._

_Frankenstein mostly kept his eyes downcast, but Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did notice the shock and impressed look Frankenstein shot at his choice of suit, and felt that he had made the right choice in choosing to change his clothing to match what the majority of humans had been wearing below the balcony._

_It was thinking back to that moment of walking onto the balcony that was connected to the room he found himself in that made him tense, and Frankenstein was quick to notice the change._

_“Is something the matter, Master?” Frankenstein asked urgently. “Does it have anything to do with your awakening? Is there side affects for sleeping for so long?”_

_“I saw him...” Cadis Etrama Di Raizel murmured softly._

_Frankenstein tensed and looked so worried, “Who?”_

_“Henry...he was standing on the ground...next to a tree. I had walked onto the balcony after rising from my sleep and had looked down to see him...”_

_Frankenstein tensed further and began to sweat. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel can feel a rush of emotions from his trustful servant through their contracted link, the most prominent being sadness, elation, and apprehension. It made for a strange combination and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned his head to stare fully at his trustful servant._

_“Frankenstein...is Henry still alive after all these years?”_

__And did you have anything to do with it _, was the question that went unsaid but was heard plainly between them._

_“No, Master...we do not know when he had died, but it would seem that his soul had been reborn..and...” Frankenstein hesitated._

_Cadis Etrama Di Raizel closed his eyes in pain at the wound that was still so fresh, despite the eight hundred years that have passed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down into the dark brown liquid, the warmth from the cup rising up from the tea along with the sweet aroma._

_“Master...” Frankenstein said softly._

_He was looking at him with sad, pained eyes. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did not need to look further than those blue eyes to know which direction his trustful servant’s thoughts had went._

_“Is he happy?” He wanted to know. He found that he had to know. Needed to know._

_“Yes,” Frankenstein had said at once, with such certainty that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel felt a rush of reassurance spread throughout his mind and caused some bit of tension to relax. “Of all the times I’ve seen him in passing on the school grounds, I’ve never seen him without a smile on his face. He doesn’t have close friends amongst the other students, but his kindness and willingness to help others have made him well-liked by his peers. He is as happy as he could be.”_

_“So he is a student here, I am glad. What of his home life?” Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had to ask. He will not stand to see his beloved once again suffer through a childhood of pain and suffering._

_“All is well, Master. He is being taken care of by two men who are in an obvious relationship together. I have been observing them for quite a while, and found that they dote on him constantly, and are immensely protective of him. I can feel the love they have for him, it is strong and genuine. It is also my pleasure to inform you that Harry does not show any aversion to being cared for by two men in a relationship.”_

_Cadis Etrama Di Raizel would not deny to anyone who asked that at those words he felt a rush of warmth and elation at the news. One of the major fears that had surrounded his beloved regarding their relationship had been the believed sin of two men lying together as if they were Man and Woman. To have his beloved tormented by such thoughts, it tore through him. He never wanted his beloved to ever feel guilty over what they had shared, he would have done anything to wash away those fears and guilt if he could. He was glad that his reborn love with not be plagued by such thoughts._

_“Homosexual relationship are still frowned upon, but it would seem that Harry’s adoptive parents do not care for what others think of them...and I am certain their feelings on the matter has passed down to Harry.” Frankenstein said with a wide smile on his face, and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel felt like smiling himself._

_The urge to smile slowly drained away and he turned cautious eyes toward his trustful servant._

_“You were going to add more...to the announcement that he has been reborn...” He said curiously, with a heavy touch of caution._

_Frankenstein swallowed before sighing heavily and nodding.’_

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel blinked away the memory as the red haired human boy who was named Shinwu Han announced that they were at their location. He followed after the red head and brown haired boy, and he immediately noticed the hush silence that overcame the large room they entered before a rush of overly loud conversations he was sure were meant to be hushed whispers.

He could feel the eyes of the many human children on him. The quick glance around the room showed the students sitting at long, rectangle tables to the right side of the room and to his left were what he took as the cooking area, where adult humans stood over strange appliances. That particular area was warded off by a low counter with curious objects situated on the counter’s surface. The scent of different types of food wafted over to him and he figured this room was where the humans ate their meals, which was curious as he was sure that some children had been eating in the classroom when they left.

“Oh, Shinwu is here!” He heard one of the adults call out happily and Shinwu immediately started to tell the older woman what he wanted for lunch.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel blinked at the unfamiliar dish Shinwu had ordered. The red head turned toward him and informally asked what he wanted to eat. That was something he had to get used to when dealing with the humans of this time, particularly from those who saw him as someone around their age.

It would seem that he had taken too long to answer as Shinwu turned back around and ordered two more of the ‘Ramyeon’.

Shinwu led them over to an empty table. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel chose to sit in the chair that allowed him to see who entered and exited the school’s eating hall. He could hear some of the human girls whispering to their friends and could feel the heated stares he got from them. He had long since gotten used to their stares. There was only one heated stare he longed to be the receiving end of.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel closed his eyes. He could nearly feel the weight of that heated stare that came from jaded green eyes. Henry’s beautiful face flashed before his eyes which was soon replaced by his reborn self. Both were a beauty to behold, with enchanting green eyes and raven black hair.

A flash of heat shot through his body and he opened his eyes before his thoughts ran down to dangerous territories. He could not think of such things, especially not in such a public area. He had self control over his own body, but somehow Henry broke each and every one of his barriers.

His eyes lifted to Shinwu who was carrying a tray that held three bowls to their table. So the Ramyeon was the name for the soup of this area. Wisps of steam were rising from the bowls of soup and the scent that carried over to him brought a strange, yet pleasant whisper of different ingredients used to make the soup.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel waited patiently for the bowl of Ramyeon to be placed in front of him and watched as the red haired boy took his seat after giving his friend his bowl of soup. He looked down at the long, pale items swimming in the soup and wondered what they were. He never took the time to try the human dishes around the world like some of the other Nobles had done, and Frankenstein had never served him this particular dish.

A spark tickled the back of his mind. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel blinked at the familiar feeling and slowly lifted his gaze toward the entrance of the eating hall to see bright green eyes staring right back at him. It felt like a punch to the stomach when his eyes landed on that familiar, beautiful face.

He could feel a rush of emotions coming from his reborn beloved, the most prominent being confusion, and strangled love trying to force itself from deep within him. It was no surprise when his beloved turned away from him and walked briskly to the other side of the eating hall to sit with some other students who greeted his beloved with welcoming smiles.

A small bit of tension relaxed as his beloved was easily accepted to sit with them. He watched him for a few more seconds before he turned away at the sound of fingers snapping inches from his face.

“What are you waiting for?” Shinwu asked him, a mouth full of food with that string-like main ingredient hanging out the corner of his mouth.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel felt like frowning if he didn’t think it’ll offend the red haired human. He watched curiously as the boy next to Shinwu ate with two wooden sticks, happily slurping away at the Ramyeon. He felt a brief sense of tension before relaxing as he realized that they were this era’s eating utensils, and not the wooden stakes that had once been used to kill the mutants.

“You better hurry up before your noodles get soggy!” The boy with brown hair, Ikhan, said hurriedly.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked down at his soup and felt a jolt of shock go through him upon noticing that the main ingredient had grown in size.

“It doubled,” He murmured.

“Ah man, hurry up and eat it!” Shinwu exclaimed.

“The broth is the best part,” Ikhan muttered happily as he lifted the bowl to his lips to drink at the broth.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked sharply down at the sticks that were shoved into his face, a hand coming up to grip them tightly, moving to break them when he looked up with a glare only to falter when Shinwu and Ikhan stared back at him curiously. For a moment, he thought he had been mistaken about the use of the small, wooden sticks.

“Whoa, your hand just shot up! Like,” Ikhan tried to replicate his movement. “It was so fast, I barely saw it!”

“Sorry, didn’t meant to startle you.” Shinwu grinned sheepishly before taking on a stern face. “But lunch is almost over and you haven’t eaten a single bite! Do you know how to use chopsticks? I know you’re foreign, so they probably don’t use chopsticks where you come from.”

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked down at the two sticks before looking at their own hands holding the sticks. He tried to mimic their grips, but the sticks wobbled and none of the noodles would hold onto the sticks as he tried to eat like he’s seen them do.

“No, you’ve got to hold it like this,”

And Shinwu proceeded to show him how to hold the chopsticks properly. It may have taken longer than necessary as Cadis Etrama Di Raizel kept glancing at his beloved, who was talking and laughing with the other students sitting around him. It made him happy to see his beloved surround by people who welcomed and enjoyed his presence. A far different outcome from his lonely past life.

“Finally!” Shinwu exclaimed as he threw himself back into the chair with an exaggerated grimace. Ikhan huffed at his friend’s antics.

He could feel his cheeks heating up as he looked down at the chopsticks being held correctly in his right hand, what he now knew to be called noodles held between the sticks with none slipping free. It was embarrassing for him to take so long to learn a new skill. He glanced once again at his beloved to see him done eating and socializing with the others.

“Now eat!” Shinwu huffed.

“Sorry about him, he’s too impatient for his own good.” Ikhan said.

“I’m not! He just took forever to understand my instructions, he was distracted by something!” Shinwu huffed again, flailing his arms in the general direction Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had been staring.

His cheeks grew hotter and he lifted the noodles to his lips. The pleasant aroma grew stronger and he was surprised to feel his mouth watering at the smell. He placed the noodles into his mouth and gently sucked the noodles into his mouth...and his heart nearly stopped.

The flavors that had burst across his tongue had him seeing the stars as if they were right before him. The pure elation he felt was nearly on rival to what he felt for his beloved being so close to him once more. He closed his eyes and savored the first bite. He chewed and quickly swallowed to bring more of the delicious Ramyeon to his awaiting mouth. His friendship with Shinwu sealed for introducing him to this glorious meal.

“He likes it!” Shinwu looked so pleased to see him enjoying his meal. He was leaning back in his seat watching Cadis Etrama Di Raizel eat, his own bowl of Ramyeon finished.

“Of course, Ramyeon is amongst the cheapest food that tastes as if they were from the heavens! Wait until you’ve tried the broth!” Ikhan said excitedly.

He could not wait to drink the broth itself. He was sure the flavor that had seeped into noodles came from the broth itself. He ate as quickly as he could without making a mess before slowing down to savor the flavor once more. The Ramyeon was steadily cooling and he was completely certain that the Ramyeon tasted much better hot.

He hesitated on bringing the bowl up to his lips to drink before pushing his concerns of looking undignified in front of the many eyes staring at him. The first touch of the broth on his tongue had him sighing out his pleasure and he continued to drink greedily from the bowl, savoring the taste and committing it to memory. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did not have much of an understanding or belief in the afterlife, despite his old beloved many attempts to enlighten him, but he was certain this is truly what heaven might have tasted like.

He brought the bowl down and his gaze immediately met his beloved, who sat with his back facing him, and he stand corrected. Heaven would be to have his beloved by his side. He wondered if his beloved has tasted this wonderful meal before, and wished to sit next to him and introduce him to this side of heaven.

“It was delicious,” Cadis Etrama Di Raizel commented upon noticing that the two humans were staring at him, their expressions open and clearly waiting for his response.

Shinwu and Ikhan grinned happily, and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel understood their reactions completely. The urge to share the food they’ve enjoyed to someone who has never tried it before. He dearly wanted to have another bowl made and to bring it to his beloved, but what Frankenstein had told him that morning stopped him.

That bell sounded once more and Shinwu stood up. The red head groaned as he stretched his arms high above his head.

“It’s recess time!” Shinwu explained to him. “We get a longer break than the ones in between classes, I think about thirty minutes. We get to go outside or stay in class!”

Ikhan and Shinwu gathered the bowls to place on the tray, and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stood up smoothly.

“We should go outside,” Ikhan suggested as they pushed the chairs in and headed toward the counter with Shinwu holding the tray of empty bowls.

“Yeah, and we can show this guy while we’re at it!” Shinwu grinned largely. “I bet the teachers will allow us to walk around the building during Recess if we tell them we’re just showing him around.”

“Shinwu,” Ikhan sighed deeply. “While the reasons behind this decision is devious, it will be good for him to learn the layout of the school. At least know where the bathrooms are located.”

“Right!” Shinwu grinned widely.

Shinwu brought the tray of empty bowls to the counter and shouted his goodbyes to the cooks. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel wanted to give his thanks to the amazing meal, but Shinwu was tugging at his arm for him to hurry.

“Come on, it’s a big school and we’ve only got thirty minutes!”

He carefully removed his arm from the human’s grasp and followed after him, his longer legs easily keeping stride with Shinwu’s and Ikhan’s fast pace.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked back at where his beloved say, but found the table empty. It would seem that Harry had left while he had been focused on his Ramyeon. He felt disheartened that his beloved was gone so soon. They did not share the same class together, and he did not know when he would see his beloved again.

His trustful servant had offered to switch Harry’s homeroom class to his own, but Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did not want to force his beloved to see him or to talk to him. He clenched his hands briefly before relaxing them. He did not want to force history to repeat itself.

He will let Harry come to him. He could sense the emotions that ran through Harry’s body upon locking eyes with him. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did not know what it meant or how it was possible, but it would seem that Henry was still there, somewhere inside of Harry. The emotions fought with one another and he did not want to make the experience worse for Harry by forcing his presence into his life.

Frankenstein’s words sounded more loudly once again, the regret at the tension that those words had put onto him heard very clearly in his tone.

‘”I am not completely certain, Master. It might be heavy thinking and needless worry...but with his rebirth and your awakening, I fear that something is coming our way. A force that will need the two of you to defeat, that will draw Harry into it whether he wanted to or not. I worry heavily for what will come, but I am certain that whatever it will be, we will be able to contain it.”

He was not someone who prayed to any deity, but he found himself hoping to whoever was listening that his beloved be spared. He would not be able to handle the loss of his beloved a second time.

**XxXxX**

Harry thought he was going to die. It was utter agony, waiting for something to happen, but not knowing when it would.

He had not been expecting the man to be eating in the cafeteria. He had thought he would be eating in the classroom like some students do. Harry had been hoping to spend the rest of the day as far away from him as possible, to figure out what needed to be done before he even thought to properly meet him.

As soon as he had stepped foot in the cafeteria, he had immediately known by the hushed whispers and blushing faces that fate did not want him to ignore the problem before him.

The man looked as regal as he had in the picture. There had been an empty seat next to the man, and Harry had been so tempted to sit right next to him and introduce himself. And then their eyes met, and once again Harry was overwhelmed by the rush of emotions coursing through him. It had taken all of his will to turn away instead and head toward the table where a few of his classmates were eating with some kids from other classes.

He could feel the man staring at him many times during lunch. Harry did his best to ignore that the man was just on the other side of the cafeteria. He talked to the others and ate the simple, yet extremely delicious meal the school provided.

During the times he ate in the cafeteria, Harry usually would wait until the warning bell sounded before heading outside for Recess, but he couldn’t stay in here any longer.

He had said quick goodbyes to his classmates and nearly ran toward the classroom to wait for the bell that started Recess. He had taken one last look back at the man and found the man nearly inhaling Ramyeon, and somehow still managed to look elegant while doing so.

Harry placed his head onto his desk and sighed heavily. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, and thinking about the man only made things worse as the dreams rose up unbidden to torment him. He still had the body of a seventeen year old and with it made his hormones confusing to deal with. He did not need a boner popping out in the middle of class just because his dreams decided that now was a good time to rise from the recesses of his mind.

Most of the dreams hadn’t been sexual in nature, but one or two had happened. He blushed heavily. It sort of felt wrong that he knew what the man looked like without any clothes on without actually having met him before, like he was somehow violating the man with his dreams.

The sounding of the warning bell for Recess ending jolted Harry from his thoughts and he shook his head.

“You sure you’re okay?” The guy seated in front of him asked.

“I’m fine, rough night.” Harry said shortly before wincing and sending the boy an apologetic smile. “Sorry, did not mean to take my frustrations out on you.”

The guy, Dae-Hyun, threw his head back and roared with laughter, “You call that ‘taking your frustrations out on me’?”

Harry glared playfully with a wide grin on his face before turning with wide eyes as three girls ran into the classroom squealing. He wouldn’t even call it squealing, it sounded more like they were screaming with joy.

Upon noticing the wide eyed stares they were getting, the girls blushed heavily and walked to their seats giggling like mad.

“Just think, it’s only going to get worse from here,” Dae-Hyun said gravely.

“Oh come off it, I’m sure these are just puppy love fazes, it’ll go away...soon...” Harry said weakly as more girls entered the classroom blushing and giggling.

“He’s not even that handsome!” Dae-Hyun exclaimed.

Harry opened his mouth before closing it. He did not think Dae-Hyun would like what he had been about to say. There was no denying that the man was handsome, with a face and demeanor that made him stand out above the rest.

Harry laid his head down on his desk and sighed heavily once more. Dae-Hyun nodded, as if taking his sigh as agreeing with him.

He just had to get through with today. As soon as he got home, he’ll finally tell Sirius and Remus about his dreams. With the man’s sudden appearance, Harry has had no time to get his jumbled thoughts in line and form at leas the basics of all plans (that didn’t involve outright ignoring the man). Hopefully, the moment he’s out of school and away from the man, he will be able to think clearly again.

**XxXxX**

After classes were over and they had finished their cleaning duties, Harry packed his belongings and said goodbye to his classmates. He would usually stay behind for the evening self study, but what he had to share with Sirius and Remus was far more important. He would be sure to study more materials tonight and work hard to catch back up.

The walk home certainly did help and he was able to think more clearly. His mind was a chaotic mess over the two eye contact he had with the red eyed man. The intense rush of emotions was so foreign, he was one-percent certain that they were not his own.

The foreign emotions eerily reminded him of the connection he once had with Voldemort, yet it was so different. It felt like they were coming from both a different person and from himself. It was a jarring feeling that left him confused and wanting nothing more than to get to the bottom of.

He was nearing the half way point from the school and his home where a convenience store was located. Harry stood in front of the brightly lit store and wondered if he needed anything from there before deciding that maybe doing something normal like shopping will help calm him.

He entered the store and smiled when the cashier greeted him. He could see other kids around his apparent age were also shopping here and absentmindedly took notice of their different uniforms. He could see one or two kids wearing Ye Ran’s white colored uniform. He didn’t recognize them, so there was no guilt in only giving them an answering wave when they noticed him.

He decided to only get some sweet fruit juice and a bag of chips. A quick text to Remus and Sirius, and he was also grabbing a soda and another fruit juice, and some chocolate for their stash. Harry stared hungrily at the selection of chocolate they had before taking out his wallet to see how many money he had left. Seeing that he had enough, Harry headed back to the front for a small hand basket and returned to the candy section to grab three of every chocolate they had. He was sure Remus and Sirius wouldn’t mind the extra chocolate, he was absolutely certain Remus wouldn’t mind.

Doing this small shopping really did help in clearing his mind more. His heart rate was finally starting to return back to normal and his palms were no longer moist. He took his stuff back to the front and waited in line.

The cashier was working incredibly fast and they shared small talk as she rung his items up. She lightly joked about his large collection of chocolate, which did draw some stares from the people in line behind him, and he joked about having a major sweet tooth, which was no lie. Harry wondered how much Remus would allow him to eat tonight before he drew the line.

Harry exited the store and found that the sun was barely starting set behind the buildings. He continued his walk home now with bags hanging from his arms and his wallet a bit lighter, and his mind clearer.

He now knew that fully ignoring the problem was not going to help anyone. It would be safer for him to find out what was happening and why it was. He didn’t believe in coincidences. Those dreams happening over the course of six months only for the man to suddenly appear at his school masquerading as a student? There was no way it could all be just a coincidence. It just made him wonder what this could all be.

The dreams suggest that he had met the man before. Nearly all of his dreams of the man lacked anything sexual to be considered wet dreams, even though he did had two dreams featuring the man in a large, four poster bed. He blushed heavily as the dreams came up as soon as he thought about them and he pushed them down harshly. Back to what he was thinking, all of these dreams had too much feeling to them to be wet dreams. Never mind the fact that this was the first time Harry even saw the man, so there was no way his mind was providing romantic, made-up scenarios of the handsome man.

These just weren’t ordinary dreams, and Harry wished he had looked more into the wizarding world lore to know what this was. Just like with the Deathly Hallows, he was walking into this blindly, and that scared him more than anything.

Harry walked past various apartment buildings and more small local shops before finally reaching the suburbans in this area. He walked past three blocks before he started to feel the security wards that warned them of anyone and anything magical that weren’t keyed into the wards stepping foot onto the neighborhood. An extra security that made them feel safe.

It was as he was nearing his house that he felt stronger wards, their main security. The Fidelius Charm. Harry could feel it surrounding their house and smiled when the wards flared in recognition before allowing him to enter as he stepped foot onto the lawn.

No one on this neighborhood knew that they lived here, it was the way the Fidelius Charm worked. The way it hid their house wasn’t the same as the one that hid Grimmauld Place. To those who did not know the key for the wards, 12 Grimmauld Place simply wasn’t there. There was 11 Grimmauld Place and 13 Grimmauld Place, but no 12 Grimmauld Place in between. But, once you were privy of the key, 12 Grimmauld Place would reveal itself. It would look as if 11 Grimmauld Place and 13 Grimmauld Place were sliding apart to reveal 12 Grimmauld Place hidden, but it was just a feature in the Charm that gave the reveal more of a flair.

Remus and Harry had been surprised to learn that there were many options for the charms to work in concealing their house, while Sirius was ecstatic at the chance to pick their flair. They had chosen a more easier route as the houses were not that close together for the option they were familiar with.

They also opted for the option where the people on this neighborhood knew that someone resided in this house, but leaving them with no urges to visit or introduce themselves. And if they were to be seen, those not keyed into the wards would only remember indistinguishable features.

Harry opened the door with the key he had with him and smiled when the magic of the Fidelius Charm brushed against his own as if in greeting.

“I’m home!” Harry called out.

He spread his senses out and was surprised to not feel Sirius home. So far, he could only recognize Sirius and Remus over a short distance; a skill he needed more practice in. He walked further into the house.

Sirius was usually home at this time. The man held a job he did from home and started worked at nearly the same time Remus would leave the house for his job, and would be done by one in the afternoon. After work and lunch, Sirius would take his motorcycle out for a joy ride, doing some window shopping, and was usually back before four. Remus, on the other hand, had managed to snag a full-time job at a cafe-like restaurant just fifteen minutes away from here by car and usually got off from work at around nine.

Harry hummed and headed into the kitchen to check the fridge. He saw that they were running low on some items and chuckled when he realized that Sirius must have went shopping. The man absolutely hated shopping for groceries. He must have wanted something they were out of and figured he could get this week’s grocery shopping done while he was out.

Harry closed the fridge, small mystery solved, and placed the bags of junk food onto the kitchen table. He dug the contents out and separated them into three piles, and placed the soda and juices into the fridge so they won’t get warm. The chocolate went into the bamboo bread box Sirius had bought that was located on the kitchen island, and Harry could see that they had been running low. Once done, he headed upstairs and to his bedroom where he could change from his school uniform.

As he was getting changed, he wondered if he should tell them about the dreams and the man together or when they each got home. He couldn’t see himself waiting until nine for Remus while he and Sirius had the house to themselves. Already, he was feeling the intense urge to finally share the strange happenings to someone.

He changed into a white, long sleeved shirt; dark grey jogging shorts; and comfy cotton socks as the weather was starting to get colder as Fall approached.

“Now what…?” Harry muttered to himself.

He didn’t feel like watching TV. The shows that usually aired didn’t really interest him much, and he wasn’t much in the mood for reading a book.

Harry looked toward his school bag and figured he could get his homework out of the way, or as much as he could do. He gathered his bag and headed back downstairs. He organized his school work and textbooks on the coffee table. It was now nearing five o’clock and he started working on his homework. Since he was skipping his ‘self study’ hours, he’ll start on studying once he was done.

It was tough work for a student in South Korea. To go to school from eight in the morning and end at four in the afternoon, only to jump right back into it from six to nine. The culture difference regarding school curriculum had been a shock for Harry, but he was quick to adapt and manage his schedule more wisely.

The only sound that came from the living room were the shuffling of papers and the scritch-scratching of his mechanical pencil on paper. He made a quick trip to the kitchen once to grab his fruit juice and a chocolate bar to snack on during a short break, but spent the majority of the time completing his homework.

It wasn’t until around five-thirty when he heard the door knob jiggle soon followed by the jingling of keys, and then the sound of the door opening and closing.

“Home!”

A wide grin grew on Harry’s face at the sound of Sirius’ joyful voice. Sounded like the man enjoyed his joy ride and had no problems shopping for groceries this time.

“In the family room!” Harry called out.

The rustling of bags neared the family room and Sirius entered with tons of grocery bags hanging from his harms. His thick, curly hair looked severely windswept and Harry knew Remus was going to be cross that Sirius once again rode on his motorcycle without a helmet.

“Don’t worry, I was driving safely,” Sirius chuckled assuredly, stepping completely into the family room to look down at the coffee table. His eyebrows shot up at the homework and textbooks spread across the table.

“What happened, you usually come home and relax before those ‘self study’ classes. You don’t do your homework until you get home at eleven?” Sirius questioned.

Harry laughed nervously, “There’s something I’ve got to tell you and Remus about. It’s too important to wait, and since Remus gets off at nine, it’d be no use going.”

Sirius tensed further and his brows furrowed in concern, and Harry hated that he was the one who soiled the older man’s good mood.

“It’s nothing serious!” Harry said quickly and rolled his eyes with a rueful grin when Sirius immediately perked up at the unintended pun. “It’s just something I need to talk to you two about, that’s all.”

“Harry, pup, I know you.” Sirius said as he walked closer. “Your definition of ‘nothing’ usually equals to world ending proportions to the average person.”

Harry sighed. “I’m not a teenager anymore, I know the difference between keeping minor things to myself and things that could possibly hurt others. I’ve changed from the old me.”

“I know, pup. I still worry, we both do.” Sirius said gently before heading toward the kitchen. “I’ve got ice cream!”

Harry laughed at the sudden change in conversation. He was glad for it, he was nearly bursting with nerves and now he would have to wait until nine for Remus to come home.

“Does Remus know about it?” Harry grinned teasingly at Sirius’ back.

“It’s chocolate!” Sirius replied.

“So he doesn’t know,” Harry laughed and stood up to help the man put away the food. He really was surprised to see Sirius with so many bags, Harry didn’t think they’d ran out of so many food so quickly.

“He’ll like it,” Was all Sirius said with a large pout.

Harry chuckled and hurried to finish as he still had two assignments left, and he really wanted to be done before Remus got home in two hours.

“Look at what I’ve bought!” Sirius said excitedly and handed a bag over to Harry.

Harry looked into its content curiously and grinned at the boxes of cake mix, muffin mix, and cookie dough.

“Thought you’d love to bake and relax over the weekends,” Sirius explained with a wide grin.

“You’ve just missed by sweets, didn’t you?” Harry laughed happily and moved to put them away.

“The cakes Remus brings back from work are wonderful, but nothing compares to your cakes and muffins!”

Harry flushed happily at the complement to his baking skills. He was glad that Sirius and Remus loved his cakes, muffins, and cookies. While the Dursleys had forced him to cook their meals, Petunia had never allowed him to make the desserts. She believed that desserts made by mothers tasted the best and would often look down on male or childless female bakers.

He had only started baking just recently, two months after they’ve arrived here South Korea. He was glad to see his baking improving.

“So, what have you been doing?” Sirius asked as he filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove.

“Just homework,” Harry answered as he sat down at the kitchen table. “Once I’m done, I’ll just study to make up for the hours I’ve lost this evening.”

“Well, I’m just glad you’re going to be home before eleven for once. South Korea’s school hours are extremely brutal, I’ll have died just trying to get through one day, let alone doing this for years until graduation.”

Harry nodded furiously, glad that he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t used to the extreme pressure this nation placed on the students here. He greatly admired the ones who were able to handle the pressure.

Sirius asked how his day went and Harry had trouble avoiding the major event. He could see Sirius’ slightly concerned expression and just knew that his attempts at stalling were obvious. The kettle started to whistle and Sirius worked on preparing their teas.

Harry happily carried his honeyed tea with him as Sirius followed behind with his own black tea with no sugar. Harry would never understand how anyone could handle the bitter taste without adding at least one teaspoon of sugar.

Sirius turned on the TV, and Harry took this time to finish his work as quickly and as efficiently as he could. Sirius had turned the channel to one of those host/game shows that featured celebrities doing funny and ridiculous tasks for the amusement of the audience. The curly haired man loved it and Harry grinned widely as the man’s barking laughter filled the room.

Harry could admit that he did enjoy these particular type of shows from time to time, but most times they didn’t completely hold his attention. Unless he was watching them with Sirius and Remus, particularly Sirius as the man just had this infectiousness laughter.

Once he was done with his homework, Harry hefted himself up and scooted back onto the couch behind him with a textbook in hand. It was one of the new ones on the subject of calculus and he had just started reading it yesterday. He was still a couple of pages away from getting to the exercises, so he sat back and buckled down to reading.

And that was the scene Remus walked into hours later.

He smiled broadly at the wide, amused grin on Sirius’ face, those striking grey eyes glued onto the television screen until his presence was noticed.

“My heart and soul!” Sirius called out, his arms thrown out wide and making ‘grabby’ motions for Remus to walk between them.

Remus easily did so with an answering grin. Sirius pulled him in close, nearly pulling him over the back of the couch. Remus chuckled heartily and swatted Sirius on the shoulder before pulling back.

“I show you love, you give me violence!” Sirius mocked raged.

Harry giggled and Remus rolled his eyes good-naturally before looking down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry laughed nervously at the stern, parental look aimed at him. He was absolutely certain Remus had practiced that look in front of the mirror just to use it on him.

“I can explain,” Harry rushed out.

“Please do. It worries me that you’re here and not attending the ‘self study’.” Remus said. His brows were furrowed, along with Sirius who now wore a worried frown, and Harry really did hated doing this.

He hated being the bearer of bad news. He hated being the one to wipe the smiles off the faces of the people he loved and cared for. They had been so happy in the last few months, to have finally found somewhere they could possibly call home. It was too soon to bring news like this, but Harry couldn’t keep this a secret no longer. With the dangers unknown, he needed them to know what was happening in order to prepare themselves.

_‘CONSTANT VIGILANT!’_ Mad Eyed Moony’s voice resonated within his head.

The words, though spoken by a mad man, were one of the guiding rules in survival. One of the many lessons the ex-Auror had taught him.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Harry?” Remus called out gently.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at them with regret.

“I am really sorry for keeping this a secret for so long,” Harry started. “It’s been going on for months and I didn’t know when to tell you, but something has change and I don’t know what to do or how to step forward from here.”

“Harry, cub?” Remus walked around the couch to kneel on the other side of the coffee table. Sirius eased himself off the couch to kneel next to Remus.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius croaked out through a tight throat. Harry hated this, but pushed on.

“I’ve been having these...dreams...” Harry swallowed before closing his eyes. “For the past six months, since we’ve entered the city. I’ve been dreaming about a man with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin.”

“Voldemort?!” Sirius shouted out, jumping onto his feet and around the coffee table to grasps Harry’s shoulders, bringing his godson closer to him.

“Have you been dreaming of him again? Is he back?!” Sirius nearly shook Harry before Harry jumped up to bring his own hands to grip Sirius’ shoulder.

“No! He’s not back, nor am I dreaming of him!” Harry said, watching the panic slowly drain from Sirius’ grey eyes, but the worry was still there.

“Then who?” Remus asked gently, his hands clenched into tight fists on the coffee table.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t know. I don’t know his name or even where he’s from. I just know what he looks like and that he used to live in a large manor all by himself.”

That last part was new. The dreams were always in two rooms; one with windows, couches, a table, and chairs; and another with a large, four poster bed, windows, a desk, a lone chair, and one couch. He did not even know what the manor looked like from the outside, yet somehow he knew that it was larger than the Malfoy’s manor.

“Harry?” Remus called out gently.

“I didn’t know that,” Harry said quietly. “About the size of the manor. I’ve only had dreams in two rooms, never outside the manor. The size of the manor just came to me, but I’ve never actually seen it.”

Sirius sucked in a breath and stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

“You know something, love?” Remus asked urgently.

“I do, but I’m not completely sure.” Sirius said breathlessly. “Harry, I need you to tell me everything that you’ve dreamed about involving this man. No matter what it is, every information is important.”

Harry nodded with his own wide eyed stare. He hadn’t expected the answers to the mystery behind his dreams to be solved within one night. He had expected trips to the magical alley in the next town over and days of pouring over old books to find out what was wrong with him.

Harry told Sirius everything. From the first dream all the way to the very last one. He skimmed over the sexual dreams with a heavily burning face, but he powered through it. If it meant the answer being revealed, he will readily give details of the sexual dreams if Sirius needed them to help connect the dots that are bouncing in his head.

Sirius nodded once he was finished and brought a hand to his head, and released the loudest groan Harry had ever heard from him. Harry and Remus shared a look before giving Sirius each a look of concern and worry.

“Love?” Remus questioned.

“Only you, Harry. Only you.” Sirius groaned again before grinning ruefully. “Never thought I’d live to see it, but only you would be going through this.”

“What?!” Remus said sternly, his patients obviously running thin.

“He’s recovering his memories,” Sirius replied.

Harry blinked, shock coursing through his body. His memories? What was Sirius going on about?

“His memories?” Remus asked incredulously. “Sirius, you’re not making any sense to us. Please, love, explain more clearly.”

“Sorry,” Sirius said somewhat sheepishly, clearly still in shock over the connection he made. “It’s rare, very rare. So rare, it’s basically a fairy tale we tell our children without a thought on whether it could be real or not. Reincarnation.”

Harry gaped along with Remus at the word. The shock that went through him felt as if he was struck by lightning. Of all the things Harry thought was plaguing him, Reincarnation was the very last one. The idea of having a previous life was insane to him, but as he thought about it more, it started to make sense. It would explain the sudden emotions he was feeling for the man and why the dreams felt so different than his usual dreams. But being a reincarnated soul?

“Reincarnation?” Remus once again said incredulously.

“Precisely,” Sirius nodded. “It is a very rare occurrence within our society. Hell, within the whole world. There have been small cases in the muggle world, people being able to recall their past lives, even able to identify the city or village their past selves had once lived. But there hasn’t been any recorded Reincarnations in our world in nearly six hundred years. A very long time for wizards and witches to forget that such a thing exist, and treat it as a myth.

“The few muggles who have experienced the memories of their past lives rising usually tend to forget about them as they grow older, the new memories they make easily covering the old until they lay forgotten in the recesses of their minds. The even more rare cases of muggles choosing to dwell in their old memories don’t end well for them, as they allow themselves to not forge any new ones in their new lives, choosing instead to endlessly swim in the life of their previous self. As for the small cases in our world, records of their experience have been severely locked down in the Department of Mysteries, and most likely they’ve been left there and forgotten.”

Harry gulped and clenched his sweaty fists.

“What you’re experiencing is the memories of your past life resurfacing. It’d be a jarring experience, but with the right training, you won’t be drowning in them and you’ll soon forget all about them. It’s weird that you’re receiving these dreams so late into your life, but I guess with the war and those shitty, abominations you call relatives, it’s not so surprising. Maybe this is normal for old cases of Reincarnations in wizards and witches. Don’t worry, pup, all will be normal once we get you started on blocking them.” Sirius grinned brightly.

Harry sighed and smiled sadly. It would seem he would be once again knocking Sirius down from his good mood. Of course things wouldn’t be so easy in his life.

“You said something had happened that made you want to tell us?” Remus easily picked up on his expression and Sirius’ smile slowly faded away with dread.

Harry nodded. “The man is attending Ye Ran High, as a student in the classroom across the hall from mine’s.”

It was silence before the uproar happened. Remus was now standing and coming toward Harry, his eyes wide and rapidly turning from his usual deep brown to bright golden brown. He knelt next to Harry and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder right on top of Sirius’ hand.

“Has he done anything to you?” Sirius asked urgently.

“Has he spoken to you?” Remus cut just as Harry opened his mouth to answer Sirius.

Harry shook his head. “No, he’s in a different class than me, so we didn’t get to interact with one another. But each time we made eye contact, there’s this rush of emotions that leaves me feeling light headed and the dreams I’ve had would rise up. I’ve been avoiding him all day, just so I can go over this with you two and plan out what I should do. He hasn’t made any attempts at talking to me, but he had been staring at me multiple times during lunch, so I have reasons to believe that he knows me or at least knew my past life self.”

Sirius shook his head and ran a hand through his thick, curly hair. “It doesn’t any make sense. How is he still alive? Reincarnated souls amongst wizards and witches are not reborn so close to the original death. At least that’s what the fairy tales usually say. I could be wrong, this could be normal.”

Remus sucked in a breath through his teeth and looked at Harry.

“You said he had red eyes? Could he perhaps be a vampire?” Remus suggested.

“That makes sense,” Harry nodded. “It’s the most possible explanation. I’ve just always had the feeling that the dreams took place in a different era, one where electricity didn’t exist. But why is he here?”

“It’s too much to be a coincidence, cub. Your dreams and him suddenly appearing cannot be a coincidence or good,” Remus sighed and ran a hand down his weary face.

Harry felt his gut turn at their exhausted faces. He hated this, hated ruining the peace for them. He hated being the bearer of bad news. It left a sick feeling at the back of his throat, one that he was forced to swallow and deal with.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. I’m really worried. In my dreams, he seemed as if he cared about me, but that was my old self, or my old life, or...I don’t know how to explain it.” Harry ran a frustrated hand through his already messy hair. “I’m worried what he will do.”

“Well, he hasn’t done anything yet.” Remus said hesitantly. “Maybe that means something?”

Harry nodded slowly while Sirius chewed at the inside of his cheek in thought.

“This could be bad. Old lover or not, he’s still a vampire, and there’s no telling how many people will die when he gets hungry. If your old life truly happened in an era where electricity wasn’t a thing, he would have been alive for a very long time. I’m hoping that with that long life, he has been able to control the urges for blood. But it still worries me that a vampire is attending classes with human kids.”

Something tickled at the back of Harry’s mind and he was opening his mouth to speak before he even knew it.

“I don’t think he’s an ordinary vampire. He’s different from the others.” Harry regained control of the words coming out of his mouth. “I’ve seen vampires before and while the vampire at Slughorn’s party had this grace to him, and while the ones fighting for Voldemort in the last war left much to be desired, the man is far more elegant than that. It’s almost as if he’s royalty. He just excludes this air of authority and elegance. I can’t really explain it very well.”

“I think I know what you’re talking about,” Remus said hesitantly. “During my journeys after...after Lily and James died...I was searching for answers for a possible cure. The Ministry of Magic would never let me near you with my lycanthrope, so I went looking for answers. I have heard of this class of vampires who called themselves Nobles. They were the original vampires who ruled over the others a long time ago, back when humans were still largely prey to animals. This class of vampires do not have much of a craving for blood. They’re just like any human regarding that, where they could drink blood like a human could, but it doesn’t satisfy them.”

“And he could be one of them?” Harry asked.

It made sense and Harry would very much prefer this man to have control over his vampire tendency for blood. It made something inside of him relax now that he knew that the man wouldn’t hurt anyone in regarding that.

“Possibly. But they live on an obscure island, cut from the world around them. It really can’t be a coincidence that he is here.”

“I’ve heard of them, too, but not much is known of them.” Sirius said gravely.

“So what should we do?” Harry said worriedly.

He would admit to anyone that he was worried and slightly scared over the possible outcomes this might have. He did not want Remus or Sirius to be hurt over this, but he couldn’t see how he can prevent this, short of killing the man. And while something inside of him raged at the thought of killing the vampire, Harry knew that it wouldn’t be smart. If he was a part of this Nobles class, he did not want to bring their attention onto his family after killing the vampire. It would only bring disaster.

“Maybe we should wait and see what he has planned?” Remus suggested hesitantly. He was immediately greeted with two incredulous looks, to which he only shot back a stern look. “The thought of this man hurting our Harry is making me agitated, but we can’t go and confront the man. At least not now.

“If the wards were to go off by a magical creature trying to step foot on the neighborhood and it turns out to be him, then we’ll deal with him. But for now, I think we should wait and observe the man. We can’t go attacking him before we see why he’s here. If he really is one of the Nobles, we cannot bring their attention to us.”

“I don’t have a job. I can easily follow Harry and make sure the man doesn’t try anything on his way to and from school.”

Harry was already shaking his head before Sirius finished talking. “You don’t have to do that, I am very capable of protecting myself, especially from a vampire, no matter what class they come from.”

“Pup…,” Sirius said sadly. “We want to protect you. We know you of all people can easily deal with others without breaking a sweat, but please let us help. Remus has his job, so he can’t help you without risking getting fired...”

“It’s just a job, and my manager will perfectly understand if I explain my absence away with a family emergency excuse. Nothing is more important than Harry.” Remus interrupted.

It warmed Harry’s heart to hear Remus say something like that. It really did remind him that he had a family who cared deeply about him. But he did not want Remus to lose his job over him. He had never seen Remus so happy to be leaving for work and receiving a steady paycheck, he did not want Remus to give up that slice of happiness.

“I more than understand, love.” Sirius said gently. “But this job is important to you, and there are so few opening positions in anything in this city, it’ll be a while before you’re hired again. If anything happens, I’ll call you immediately with the location and no one will blame you for Apparating over.”

Remus looked like he was about to argue more when Harry suddenly tensed.

The most vile, sickening feeling washed over him. He clutched a hand over his mouth and heaved at the feeling. It was as if someone was slowly dipping his senses in tar. It felt wrong, it felt disgusting.

“What?! Harry, what is it?” Sirius shouted furiously, coming closer and leaning down to look at his face.

Harry pushed back the bile and shakily lower his hand, “Merlin, I’ve never felt something so disgusting. A soul...it’s being forced back into a body. I don’t know how. It’s somehow being forced back into the person’s body.” Harry said brokenly.

He knew he wasn’t making much sense. Hell, he didn’t even know what he was saying. Forcing a soul back into someone’s body? How was that even possible. Harry trusted his Death Magic and what it told him, and right now it was screaming at the wrongness of the situation and how he needed to end it.

Harry stood up swiftly at that thought.

“What? Harry?! Where are you going?!” Remus shouted.

He and Sirius had also jumped up, and were right after him as Harry stalked over to the front door. He stepped over his shoes, completely ignoring them as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Please stay here.” Harry looked back at them with large eyes. “It’s something I’ve got to do, as Master of Death. My Death Magic is calling for me to do something about it.”

“We’re going with you,” Sirius said sternly.

“No. I won’t forgive myself if something were to happen to you two. My Death Magic is calling for me to fix this. For that, it has to be something diabolical. Please, stay here.”

Harry turned and left before either could say anything. He hated it when moments like this happened, but this was the first that he felt something on this level. He swallowed and wondered if this had something to do with the man in his dreams.

Whatever it was, he was not going to let people get hurt over this. Not on his watch. As Master of Death, it was his duty to put an end to this anomaly.

_~ End ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** Finished! I’ve been working on this all day, proofreading and making sure it’s good for upload. If I’ve missed any mistakes, please tell me and I would fix it immediately!
> 
> And here we have the second chapter. It’s longer than the previous chapter, and once again I’m cutting it short. I was going to include the next scene, but felt that this was the perfect way to end the chapter. I’m really sorry this took two weeks to complete! I was busy with moving docs from Google Docs to LibreOffice. I hate how in GD, you can’t put docs into folders, so it was all just sitting there. I’m so glad I downloaded LibreOffice, it’s so good!
> 
> I will try to make updates every two weeks with one week being rare. I am so deep in Noblesse, it’s all I’ve been thinking about for about a month and a half!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and thank you so much for the comments, I really loved them! And thank you all so much for the kudos, very much appreciated!
> 
> As always, if any of you prefer reading on FF, I’m over there under the username _SpiderRealm_.
> 
> Until the next chapter, cya!  
> ~ Spider


	3. Of Blue Vampires and Hopeful Wishings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Noblesse, both amazing works belong to their respective owners. I am not making any profit off of this work.
> 
>  **Warning(s):** Slash (malexmale); language; violence; powerful!Harry; canon will slowly change toward the middle. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!

Yuna smiled happily as she waved her friends goodbye. Today’s self study session went well. She was a bit disappointed that Rai hadn’t attended the self study, but she figured he didn’t know that going to self study was a culture thing in South Korea that helped them achieve better grades that will get them into good universities. She was certain that once he knew, he would attend self study. Rai looked like the type of student who took their study seriously.

Yuna blushed at the thought of Rai and turned around to continue her walk home. She could not believe how handsome he was. It was as he had walked in from another realm, or perhaps he was a model like Suyi? No one can look so perfect and be an ordinary student. She wondered how he was fairing being in a completely new country and hoped that Shinwu and Ikhan were helping him settle in.

 _‘Of course, Ikhan will be doing most of the work,’_ She giggled to herself.

Shinwu lacked any motivation and patience to teach someone like Rai about their culture and way of life here. She sighed and smiled. Ikhan will have much to do in teaching Rai. They haven’t hung out in a while now, what with her being so busy with the self study lessons. She wanted to spend time with them dearly, but now that Rai showed up, she was worried that the two would see her joining them as trying to get closer to Rai.

He was handsome, but she wasn’t the type of person to do something like that. She’ll wait a couple of days before joining them. She didn’t want her friends to think so lowly of her.

The sky was getting darker by the minute. She felt wrong that they were sent home so early. To hear from her homeroom teacher, Mr. Park, that the Chairman had an emergency to tend to and that the self study sessions were being cut short, it had filled her with immense worry. She wasn’t close to the Chairman, but she still felt worried over what could have happened to draw the Chairman away from the school.

She was walking past an alley when she heard panting and groaning. Yuna paused and peaked into the alley to see a man crouched over, leaning heavily against the wall. An arm was wrapped around his middle as if he were wounded and Yuna felt concern rush through her.

“Hello...are you okay?” She hesitantly stepped closer and clutched at the straps of her schoolbag with both hands.

The man stopped groaning at the sound of her voice, but he was still panting heavily. He turned his head slowly toward her and she gasped at the terrible red eyes staring right back at her, but the worse was when he opened his mouth and actually snarled at her like an animal. It was as if every part of her body wanted to run away, but she was too scared to move.

The man inched closer to her before he suddenly closed the gap between them and gripped her wrist in a bruising grip.

She screamed loudly as the man started to drag her into the alley. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to get away, but he was much stronger than her. She was being dragged further into the alley, into an open area circled by the backs of apartment buildings. There was nothing here but trash cans and dumpsters.

She was going to die here. That was the only thought that ran through her head as she fought to free herself. She didn’t want to die. She had so much to live for, so much to do. She cried and tried so many times to yank her arm out of the man’s grasp, but his grip was strong and he was steadily pulling her closer to him, his long, sharp teeth snapping at her.

The man was now grabbing her with both hands and she winced at the pain she felt shooting up and down her arms.

She screwed her eyes shut and just as she felt the man’s rancid breath puff against her face, the pressure on her arms were suddenly gone. She fell back with a gasp and watched with wide eyes as the horrible man flew back with such a force that the trash cans he landed on dented under his body.

Yuna turned to the person who landed next to her and felt an intense elation stir up within her at the sight of Shinwu standing protectively in front of her.

“YUNA!”

She turned to see Ikhan running toward her as quickly as he could, and just behind him, she could see Rai steadily jogging closer.

“Are you okay, Yuna?” Ikhan fell to his knees next to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. His face was crumpled with worry.

The shock at being saved slowly drained away and the pain on both of her arms flared as if reminding her that there will be bruises to come. She winced as she sat up further.

“I’m fine, Shinwu came before he could do anything to me.” She nearly whispered.

Ikhan sighed in relief and she could see Shinwu’s worried expression. She looked away from the two to look at the man still lying down on top of the dented trash cans.

“It’s okay, Shinwu. She’s fine.” Ikhan said reassuringly.

Yuna smiled reassuringly at Shinwu who smiled sadly down at her. It reminded her of the old days, when they were younger and Shinwu used to protect her and Ikhan.

Ikhan helped her stand and she smiled in thanks before looking nervously back at the man.

“Who was he?” Shinwu asked, his eyes never leaving the man now that he was assured she was fine.

“I don’t know. He was in the alley when I walked past. He looked like as if he was in pain and...and I tried to help him.” She admitted.

“Yuna, you can’t help strange men after the sun had set.” Ikhan reprimanded gently.

She nodded and felt her face flush. She had just wanted to help him, he really did look like he was in pain.

The rustling of trash cans being moved made them freeze in shock before all eyes turned toward the man who was slowly getting up.

“What...how is he getting back up?!” Ikhan stuttered in shock.

“I was sure I kicked him with all my strength,” Shinwu said just as shocked.

Yuna felt her breath coming in fast as the man walked away from the trash cans with a vicious snarl on his weirdly blue tinted face. His red eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

“That guy is weird...” Ikhan said in horror, his eyes wide.

“Ikhan’s right, he’s a strange guy...” Yuna nearly whispered out.

“Yeah, he’s a weird one...” Shinwu gruffly agreed with them.

The red haired boy took a protective stance in front of them, as if attempting to block that red eyed stare from them.

The weird man stared at Shinwu before snarling angrily and charging at them. Yuna and Ikhan gasped, and she whimpered as her arms flared with pain when she moved to wrap her arms around herself.

“Stay behind me.” Shinwu warned them before he charged to meet the strange man in the middle.

Her gut turned as Shinwu ran to meet the man halfway. She didn’t want Shinwu to fight the man and get hurt. There wasn’t something right with the man, something felt off with him, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Shinwu aimed a kick at the man and his hit connected sharply on the middle of the man’s chest. The weird man stumbled back with an angry snarl. Shinwu paused before dipping to his tight to lift a trash can off the ground and he took aim.

They ran after Shinwu threw the trash can at the strange man and Shinwu had to run back to get Rai before they quickly left the alley. She still couldn’t shake the feeling of being stared at by those red eyes. The cruelty she saw in them still made her shiver after they’ve long stopped running, far away from the alley and the strange man. She never wanted to see that man again and hoped she never will.

 

**XxXxX**

If he was going to be completely honest, Harry had not expected this outcome.

He had set out immediately after feeling the soul being forced back into the person’s body. It was a peculiar feeling, one he had never felt before, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Despite going out as soon as he felt it, he hadn’t been quick enough. The sickly soul’s resonating presence had slowly been dissipating until the souls of the many humans living within the city started to once again overwhelm his senses.

Harry gritted his teeth at his failure. He might have been new with his recent gain of power through the Deathly Hallows, but it has been years since he’s had them and he was still struggling with his new powers.

And there was no one to blame but himself. He had foolishly ignored his powers as much as he could. He had placed too much focus on trying to handle the situation within Britain, and when that failed, he had put complete focus on settling within Iksan. But the worse was that he never attempted to make time to learn his new powers.

It was through complete luck that no one had been attacked by this new vampire within the hour and a half it took him to find it. But that still hadn’t been quick enough.

The sight of Yuna Seo struggling against the vampire had made a cold rage settle over him. Hate toward the vampire and toward himself. If he hadn’t wasted time and ignored his powers, he could have found the new vampire more quickly and dealt with it.

He had been all set to help her when a rush of white and red flew from one of the alley, and landed a solid kick on the vampire. Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up at the force as the vampire went flying across the back alley to land in a heap on top of trash cans that were dented severely underneath his weight and from the force.

The person landed solidly on their feet and revealed themselves to be Shinwu Han.

He watched from on top of one of the concrete walls that lined the back alley space, safely underneath his ever trusty Invisibility Cloak and watched as the boys helped Yuna up from where she had fallen to the ground.

His eyes were naturally drawn to that of the black haired man’s, who was steadily staring at the new vampire with narrowed eyes, perfectly shaped eyebrows drawn down in a thoughtful expression. How Harry knew what the usually composed man’s expressions meant, Harry clocked that down to his memories of his past life.

When Harry had followed the faint trail after it had disappeared, he had found himself within the very apartments he walked past and observed the construction of each day. He had searched that empty building up and down before he found the room that had blood stains on the ground.

It had been cleaned, but hastily so, as if the person who had cleaned the blood didn’t care if it left a stain or not, or if anyone will see it. He had swallowed heavily at the large blood stain and the heavy, metallic scent that filled the air.

His eyes narrowed in on the man’s strong figure standing silently behind the three kids. It could not be a coincidence that this new vampire was created right after this man, who they believed to be a vampire, arrived.

Memories of the man being kind toward his old self arose before he viciously shoved it back down. Those memories did not matter now. Times have changed and people with them. The man might have been loving and caring a long time ago, but there was no telling what kind of person he was now.

It was how the new vampire didn’t react at all to the man that clued Harry in that the man did not have a hand in turning him. He had read all kinds of books about magical creatures during his years at Hogwarts, some for extra reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts throughout the years of shitty teachers, and after the war, to possibly learn more information on how to handle his new title.

From all the books he read about vampires, and other creatures who also created their kind through biting and infecting them. From each of those creatures, the newly turned always had a reaction toward their Sire. It was a base instinct that fueled them and most cases either showed the newly turned reacting with intense anger for being turned or irrepressible compliance.

The new vampire did not show either toward the man, all of its focus was on Shinwu Han, with a snarl on its face.

Harry tensed when the vampire tensed, ready to react to anything the vampire did, but froze when a strong aura permeated the back alley space. He turned toward the man with wide eyes and found him nearly glaring at the vampire.

And it was that that firmly made him believe that the man was not the one who turned the human into a vampire. He could practically hear his old self approving his thoughts and reminded himself to ask Sirius if this was normal.

He knew that if something went wrong that the man would jump in to protect Shinwu Han. He still stood tense on the wall as the vampire charged at Shinwu and Shinwu ran to meet him. The fight did not last long. Shinwu threw a kick toward the vampire that landed square on his chest. The man went down on one knee and Shinwu took that time to grab the trashcan next to him before the man got back onto his feet. Shinwu grunted loudly and threw the trashcan with all his might.

Harry wanted to laugh as the vampire was knocked down by the force and didn’t get back up, long enough for the kids to run away. The black haired man didn’t follow them.

Harry stared at the man as he stared at the vampire on the ground with slightly furrowed brows and Harry could understand why. The more he looked closely at the new vampire, the more off it felt. The vampire was deathly pale and had blue tinted skin. That was not normal for vampires, it wasn’t even normal for muggles who were turned into vampires.

It felt off, unnatural. Those red eyes it had were not normal either. It was as if the blood vessels had burst, far different from the man’s beautiful red eyes, and Harry grimaced as he looked down at the vampire who was still on the ground.

Shinwu came running back for the man after realizing that he wasn’t behind them. They dragged the black haired man away, and it was soon only Harry and the vampire left in the quiet alley.

Harry turned slowly back to the vampire who was only now starting to get up. There was something unnatural about it and he felt the intense urge to eliminate the vampire immediately. Harry raised his right hand and felt his magic gathering there, ready for the Severing Charm he had aiming for the vampire’s neck.

It was uncommon to kill a newly turned vampire, or it had been. They used to be rounded up by older vampires, or their own Sires, before they could kill or harm a human. This was before the vile laws were put into place. Now, Harry couldn’t let it live. The Sire was unknown and was either ignoring the new vampire or allowing it to attack whatever it wanted. He couldn’t allow it to live.

The vampire was fully standing up when Harry focused his intent on the Severing Charm and took aim. He paused and shot a look at the dark alley way straight across from him. Two set of footsteps were steadily coming closer from people who had not been there moments before.

Two men stepped out from the alley way, broad smirks on their faces. It didn’t take a genius to know that these men were behind the turning of the vampire, but there was one huge problem…they weren’t vampires.

Harry narrowed his eyes on them, confusion warring within his mind. The men looked like ordinary humans. They both wore black trench coats that stopped inches above their ankles; the taller, muscular man had his completely buttoned while his partner with the grey hair had his wide open, showing his dark grey vest over his white button shirt. They both wore black slacks and plain brown shoes.

Harry’s brows drew down low at the larger man. There was something off about his appearance. He had absolutely no hair on his head, no eyebrows or eyelashes, and he was likely bald underneath that hat he was wearing; and there were veins popping out along the backs of his large hands and across the sides of his face.

The other man was fairing well except for the scar that ran from his right cheek, over the corner of his lips, and just barely ending at his chin.

These men had been through something and Harry was curious to know what. They made an intimidating pair and Harry’s eyes narrowed further when the larger man spoke up and the new vampire flinched.

From what they were saying, they’ve been there the entire time. The two new guys had somehow been masking their presence and Harry never trained his senses to look past their blocks. He knew it was possible for him to do so and it frustrated him at how lacking he was in his Master of Death powers.

He wanted to kill the blue vampire, but this was too troubling. How did these two humans create a vampire? It was impossible, or it was supposed to be impossible. And how were they able to hide their presence from him and the black haired man? With so many too important questions and no answers, Harry couldn’t kill the vampire, not yet.

He kept his presence low and leaped over the back alley space to land on the wall next to the grey haired guy’s head. Thanks to his Invisibility Cloak, his landing was quiet. Out of the three Deathly Hallows that he possessed, the Invisibility Cloak meant more to him and was the first he had mastered. No longer did he use it as a blanket, but the cloak it was shaped into.

“How hard is it to kill a human?” The large man snarled.

“He was a kid and this scumbag got taken down so easily, pathetic.” The grey haired man smirked. “Of course, the scumbag haven’t eaten anything since turning, but the kid’s movement were still extraordinary.”

The blue vampire looked so nervous, Harry was certain now that the two had a hand in making this vampire. No new vampire would ever submit to anyone who wasn’t their Sire or an older vampire who had beaten it down. To see this vampire act so subordinate to these two humans was a peculiar sight.

“But still, the fact that he was beaten by a kid with just a kick and a trashcan,” The large man sneered. “This guy is completely useless.”

He could see the effects those words had on the blue vampire and it looked so crestfallen before this fierce rage overtook his face, and Harry narrowed his eyes on the vampire. The malicious intent he could see in the man’s eyes was terrible.

“Oh look, he’s angry,” The large man cooed mockingly.

The blue vampire flinched at the sickening tone. The grey haired man suddenly turned his head sharply to the right and Harry thought for one insane moment that he had been detected despite being underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

“Oh, look. One of them left their bag here. They’re all wearing the same uniform, we might be able to tell which school they go to.”

Harry eyes zeroed in on the dark grey back lying innocently on the ground and felt his heart skip a beat.

“Go check the bag, you scumbag.” The larger man ordered harshly.

The blue vampire shuffled over to the bag and Harry cursed inwardly. He could not allow these men to know which school they went to, it would only mean trouble for the whole school.

He lifted his hand and searched through the bag as if it were one of Hermione’s magical purses, thinking of what he wanted so it would appear in his hand, but nothing happened. He blinked and tried again, but got the same results. That either meant he failed his Summoning charm or Shinwu didn’t carry any school identification.

He watched as the new vampire upended the bag and four books fell out of the bag. Harry curiously leaned forward to read the titles and was glad for the Invisibility Cloak as his guffaw of laughter was contained within the cloak.

A book on martial arts, a book on how to gain more muscles, a book with a question mark on it, and the funniest of all, a book with steps on how to win a girl’s heart. His heart warmed at the innocent book and wished the best for Shinwu with his crush problems.

The grin slowly faded from his face in thought. The blue vampire was inhaling deeply near the bag, likely taking in the scent of Shinwu in order to track him. He could feel the blue vampire’s bloodlust all the way from here.

He couldn’t let this vampire kill anyone in his hunger, he would have to make a trip into one of the blood banks and take a couple of sacs. He was sure a simple Confundus Charm would do the trick into making the blue vampire and the two men believe that it was drinking blood straight from a human.

It was quick and easy working the charm on the vampire as the two allowed it to wonder off alone for his meal. Harry made sure to pick the most common type of blood as to not hurt anyone who were in need of a quick transfusion and was high in count.

He waited until the blue vampire had eaten his fill and watched as it hid within the sewers. Harry quirked an eyebrow at that. Most vampires didn’t need to hide from the sun, it was only in muggle folklore that they needed to hide from the sun, after all. Either this vampire thought the folklore was true and didn’t want to take the risk, or the folklore was true for this type of vampire. It was so confusing and new to him.

He Apparated back to where the two men had been before and was glad to find them at the other end of the alley they had appeared from. He found them talking to one another and leaned against the wall behind the pole the grey haired man was leaning against to listen in.

“The scumbag barely stopped his body from deteriorating, I wonder how long this one will last.”

So this one wasn’t the first they created something like this, and it sounded as if the others did not survive. He was glad that this vampire was the only one he had to worry about. The comment about the blue vampire’s body destroying itself was intriguing. He had never heard of such a thing before. How much of a difference was there to actual vampires and that blue thing?

“I doubt it. He won’t last that long, he’ll either die from failing to hunt or from being hunted.” The larger man commented back.

So they were familiar with vampire hunters. He figured that’s how a few of their previous infected ones had been killed. He bit his lips at the problem these two might bring if they were familiar with vampire hunters hunting their infectees down.

“Should we report to the higher authority about the coffin now?”

Harry blinked at that. What coffin could they possibly be talking about, and why was it so important? It was one of the weirdest things he’s heard of. But what worried him the most was this ‘higher authority’ the larger man mentioned. Those two words alone did not bode well. It made him think about secret organizations and those usually did not have civilians safety in mind.

“It’s annoying, but we should.” The grey haired man grimaced.

“If they order us to come back early...” The larger man trailed off.

“Then let’s stay a little bit longer, no matter what they say. We’ve never listened to them anyways. The only thing they care about is completing a mission and do what we’re told after that, right?” The grey haired man chuckled.

“Right. We could do that, as always.” The larger man chuckled along with him.

Harry sighed. So these two were troublemakers within their organization. This just made things much harder for him, as they were likely to go against any rules their organization had set up. From the way they refused to name the organization and called it the ‘higher authorities’, Harry was certain that this group were based in secrecy that had guidelines on not exposing themselves...and these two were set on breaking as many as they could, starting by creating a vampire and letting it run free to kill anyone.

The urge to kill the vampire was still strong, his instincts telling him to end its life before it could harm someone, but he couldn’t bring unwanted attention toward himself or Remus and Sirius. He didn’t know who this ‘higher authority’ were, how many people were behind this ‘higher authority’, and what they could do.

It was the fact that these two people, mere humans, had somehow managed to create a vampire that was his greatest concern. It worried him greatly and made him sick. He did not know what else this organization could.

He furrowed his brows. He would need to go over this with Remus and Sirius. It wasn’t for him to decide what to do when it could affect their lives too. They weren’t like him, and Harry felt that he needed to do his all to protect them.

He watched as the two men readied themselves to leave and Harry thought for a second that he should follow them to possibly learn more, and was fully prepared to when he sensed two familiar souls nearing his location.

His eyes widened. Harry looked worriedly at the direction they were coming from and knew if he didn’t act now the two were going to collide with the two strange men. He couldn’t risk the men taking their sadistic amusement out on Sirius and Remus.

Harry quickly Apparated away with a hidden crack and appeared right next to Remus and Sirius who were standing back to back scanning the area from on top of a roof. He didn’t know how they found him so quickly.

“Why did you guys come? I told you it was too dangerous to come,” Harry reprimanded as he pushed the hood of his cloak back.

He was met with two, unimpressed stares. Harry winced and raised his right hand to nervously pick at the edge of his ear near his earlobe.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like that.”

“We’re your family, Harry.” Remus explained gently, but the hard stare still remained. “Put yourself in our positions, of being told to wait behind because something was too dangerous despite knowing that more help is a good thing. Can you understand how we felt? How we couldn’t wait for you to come back even if it meant popping in the middle of a battle? Master of Death or not, you are still our Harry.”

“Can we please go back to the house and talk about this?” Harry pleaded.

“What about the threat?” Sirius asked, rolling his wand around in his hand as he shot glares in every direction as if the threat were about to pop out in front of them at any second.

“That’s what I need to talk to you two both about,” Harry said.

It bothered him greatly that he wasn’t going back and killing that anomaly, but he couldn’t. Not without bringing the attention of those two men on him and having them bring in more people. He wasn’t certain he could get away with killing the blue vampire without them noticing. He could pretend he was a hunter and end the vampire that way, but he wasn’t certain what the vampire could do as it wasn’t a normal vampire.

With all these questions running through his head, he wasn’t even sure if the blue vampire could be killed in the normal way.

Numerous decisions and their possible outcomes ran rapidly through his head, and he had to shake his head a bit to clear his mind.

“There’s too many things revolving around it, and it might be more dangerous than we thought.” Harry tried to explained, but their expressions were still confused and cautious.

Harry positioned himself for the turn involved with Apparating and saw the two look at one another before copying him. Harry placed his weight on the balls of his feet and spun around quickly, his magic gathering around his navel, and he was soon going through the ever so familiar feeling of being sucked through an incredibly small tube.

He popped into the alleyway behind the convenience store close to their house seconds before Remus and Sirius appeared. Harry closed his eyes and willed the Invisibility Cloak to disappear, and shuddered at the feeling of the cloak going through the fabric of his clothes to mesh along his body and sink into his skin. He didn’t completely understand the process, the best way to explain it was it felt like an extra, thin layer of clothing being placed over his skin.

Harry turned toward the two and Remus led the way from around the back of the store to the sidewalk, and headed to the house. He rubbed the back of his neck. He should have went back and at least placed a tracking charm on the blue vampire. He’ll make sure to do just that as soon as he was done explaining what happened to Sirius and Remus, and after they’ve decided what they should do.

They entered their neighborhood and steadily made their way to their house as to not draw too much attention to them. Sirius entered first with Harry after him and Remus taking the rear.

“Best if we sit down before we start,” Harry told them and Sirius placed an arm around his back as they walked to the family room.

Harry sat on the couch with Sirius and Remus on either side of him, the both of them turned on the couch to fully look at him. Harry picked at his right earlobe and sat back on the couch. He had no clue where to began.

“It...was strange. Nothing I’ve ever seen before or thought was possible.” Harry started and wrung his hands in thought.

“Start with the beginning, cub.” Remus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts.

“When I first felt it, I nearly puked. It was the most vilest thing I have ever felt and one I hope I’ll never feel again. What I felt was a soul being forced back into a body.”

“What...how is that possible?” Remus asked in shock.

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged helplessly. “And that’s what worries me the most. The person who had their soul forced back into their body turned out to be a muggle who was turned into a vampire, but its transformation wasn’t normal.

“When a human is bitten by a vampire and infected, the person doesn’t actually die when they’re transforming into a vampire. They may feel like it and the people who witness the transformation may think they’re dying, but they’re not. They’re still alive, their soul is still in their bodies. The only thing that changes is their DNA that changes them from human to a vampire.

“But this case was different. The person actually died and came back.”

Harry took a deep breath as the memory of feeling such a disgusting, strange, unusual event surfaced back up. Sirius jumping up from the couch startled him and Remus, and they watched with confusion as Sirius stomped hurriedly into the kitchen. Their confusion vanished when he came back out holding three bars of chocolate.

Remus was handed a milk chocolate bar, and Harry was given the milk chocolate with almonds, while Sirius kept the dark chocolate for himself.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled and tried to quickly unwrap the chocolate bar with trembling fingers.

He was so confused and worried. He didn’t know what was happening or why, who those two men were and why they were here. It was all so terrifying, because not knowing these things meant he couldn’t make accurate plans that would keep Sirius and Remus safe and alive. His eyes stung at the thought of them dying or getting seriously injured. He couldn’t allow that to happen, wouldn’t allow that to happen.

“Pup,” Sirius pulled him in close and hugged him tightly.

Harry smiled at the nickname. It comforted him. There had been a time Sirius had called him ‘Prongslet’ after his father who was affectionately nicknamed ‘Prongs’, because of his Animagus form. Harry loved his dad, but it was nice to have another nickname that was his own and not just because he was his dad’s son.

He took two big bites of the chocolate, and while it didn’t have an immediate affect like it did after running into a Dementor, Harry did feel himself slowly relaxing until he was ready to continue.

Harry took a deep breath and continued on with explaining what had happened. He told them about the unusual energy surrounding the soul fading and how it led him back to the apartment complex that was recently built on the path he took to school. He told them about what happened to his schoolmate Yuna and how well Shinwu knocked the vampire down two times.

“That’s amazing,” Remus said in astonishment.

“I’ve heard about this Shinwu Han, too. Good to know that the rumors hold true, but damn I did not expect him to be that good.” Sirius commented with a wide grin.

“Same for me. I heard the rumors and was expecting to jump in to protect them, but Shinwu was quick on his feet and took care of the vampire, bringing it down long enough for him and his friends to run away. They were long gone by the time the vampire was able to get back up.”

“It could have been weak from just being...created. If they do run into each other again, the results might be different.” Remus said worriedly.

Harry swallowed heavily at that. It was something he had already figured out.

He continued to tell them about the two men who appeared and now he finally told them about the mentioning of the secret organization that stalled him from killing the blue abomination.

“That’s very worrying. If these people are able to create a vampire despite being ordinary humans then there is no telling what else they could create.” Remus said with a deep. worried frown.

“That’s what I was afraid of. There’s no telling what these people could do. I did not want to take the risk of killing the vampire and having them somehow connect it back to me, and sending who knows what to deal with me. We don’t need that kind of attention.”

He didn’t want them to get hurt. Not because of something he did. It would destroy something within him and he’ll never forgive himself.

“I’m planning on going back to where the thing had hidden itself. Since I can’t kill it until we know what we’re dealing with, the best course of action would be to place a tracking charm on it.”

“To know it’s location at all times,” Sirius nodded.

“I’m going alone this time,” Harry said sternly. “It’ll be quick work and with the Invisibility Cloak, it and anyone who’s with it won’t know that I’m even there.”

“Just be careful, cub.” Remus ruffled his hair and Harry ducked down with a wide grin on his face.

“I will. It’s just a tracking charm. I’ll be in and out before it could even blink.” Harry reassured them.

Sirius finished off his chocolate bar and crumpled the wrapper up to throw them on the ground. Remus immediately sat further to glare at Sirius from around Harry as soon as the man was seconds away from launching the trash onto the floor.

“I’ll pick it up later!” Sirius protested with a pout, yet lowered his arm to cross them over his chest in mock contest.

“It’ll attract ants if you leave it long enough!” Remus argued.

Harry grinned as Sirius got up with a huff to walk into the kitchen where he could throw the wrapper away. He was happy to see the man so carefree, a large contrast to how he was when Harry first met him. Azkaban had really changed the man, and Harry couldn’t be happier to see Padfoot tease Remus.

“That man,” Remus smiled with a large, fond smile on his scarred face.

Harry chuckled along Remus. Harry did not know why Sirius liked to throw the occasional trash on the floor, but he could guess that he mainly did it to rile Remus up. One of his ‘Get Remus to loosen up’ ideas, as Sirius liked to call his teasing.

Harry was nearly done with his chocolate bar when Remus stood up with a groan and another ruffle to his hair.

“Well, it’s time to get dinner started. What are you in the mood for?” Remus stopped at the threshold that connected the living room to the dining room where Harry could see Sirius on the other side leaning against the kitchen island and twisted to stare back at Harry.

Harry thought for a moment before shrugging. “Nothing in particular, just...”

“Yes, Yes, I’ll make some treacle tarts.” Remus smiled fondly, if a bit exasperatedly over Harry’s near addiction to the delicious sweet, before entering the kitchen.

Harry licked his lips and sat back to relax on the couch. He should really get up and place that tracking charm on the blue vampire before it left the sewers. It was a pain to find it the first time and it’ll be the same the second time, more so as it would likely be hungry again and he couldn’t risk it finding and killing a muggle. Plus, he was certain that the two men who created the thing could have told it to lie low for the time being, which would make finding it more difficult.

Harry sighed and stood up. He walked into the kitchen stuffing the last chunk of chocolate into his mouth to throw away the wrapper. Sirius was sat at the kitchen island with a steaming cup of tea in his hands as he watched Remus put together a late dinner.

“Days off feels amazing,” Sirius grinned teasingly.

Harry chuckled. It was usually Sirius who did the cooking for dinner as Remus would be working around the time it took to prepare and cook dinner, and Harry didn’t have time in between school hours and self study hours to make it. Sirius stretched his arms behind his head with a large, happy grin.

Remus huffed good-naturedly and continued prepping the food. Harry threw the wrapper away and stood back.

“I’ll be going now to put the tracker charm on the thing, I’ll be back real soon.” Harry said.

“Be careful,” Sirius said seriously.

Harry quirked a smile and headed outside. He reached his hands over his shoulder as if he were brushing back long hair. He could feel the Invisibility Cloak materializing around his wrists, yet knew that it wasn’t visible. Once he could feel it settle on his wrists, he flung his arms out and down his sides, and the Invisibility Cloak came into form around him. It fluttered in the air around his shoulders before settled around his body, brushing the ground as he walked toward the front door.

The cloak weighed lightly on his shoulders, almost as if it were made of air. It shimmered a light purple mixed with dark purple in various spots that seemed to be shifting constantly, and twinkled as if stars were embedded within the fabric.

Before he opened the door, Harry pulled the hood up and could feel the Death magic woven into the fabric warped to make him invisible and to contain any sound he made while under the cloak.

He stepped outside and walked to the alley behind the convenience store as he wouldn’t be able to Apparate in the house or on the neighborhood because of the wards. He could possibly use the Death Magic to squeeze through the wards, but that would only cause them to dismantle if he wasn’t too careful. He had no problems with walking to the safe spot, so didn’t worry himself with learning that skill.

Harry frowned. He hadn’t bothered working on any of his new powers he gained through becoming Master of Death. He wasn’t even sure what he could exactly do. Well, he did know a little of what he could do, but it was like his Death Magic was blocking the knowledge from him as to not overwhelm him. Harry had remember clearly after he could successfully sense Sirius’ and Remus’ souls from two blocks away, how he had woken up one day with the knowledge of two more abilities as if he had unlocked the new abilities by somewhat completely one.

He would need to practice more on what he knew now and work to unlock the other abilities. He had no idea what this secret organization would do or what they had planned. He really needed to focus on the powers he gained from being Master of Death.

Harry gritted his teeth. He hadn’t even wanted to acknowledge the title that was forced on him after gaining ownership of the Deathly Hallows. He had been living with these abilities for the past nine years and had made no improvements as he childishly believed that if he ignored it that it would go away.

He needed to get a grip on who he was now and what that entails. He couldn’t continue to ignore the changes that had happened to him. Remus and Sirius were the two most important people in his life. The Weasleys will always be his family, Hermione and Ron would always be his best friends, but Sirius and Remus were special. They were his late parents’ best friends and were one of the few who truly knew James and Lily.

But the bond he felt toward them was deeper than them just being his late parents’ best friends. They held him up when the world around him was falling apart. He couldn’t explain the feeling well. So many people had helped him hold the pressure that came with being the Chosen one, but it felt different with Sirius and Remus. He felt he could go to them with any problem he had and have them take it seriously. He felt he could lean on them and not expect to be dropped without any warning.

He sighed. He’d do anything for them, even if it meant finally accepting what he had become.

He Apparated and found the blue vampire to still be in the sewers it crawled into. He wrinkled his nose at the blood stains around its mouth. It also stunk to high hell. The stink of death was still heavy on it, and his nose wrinkled further. It certainly wasn’t normal.

Harry was quick to gather his magic within the palm of his right hand, focused his magic to form into the tracking charm. He swished his right hand in the movement the charm needed as if he was holding a wand and said the incantation.

He immediately knew when the spell took effect when he felt a mental tugging at the back of his mind and nodded in satisfaction. He Apparated away and appeared behind the convenience store still sensing the blue vampire’s location.

He walked briskly toward his neighborhood, eager to be back in their presence and to actually eat dinner with Remus during the week instead of it just being him and Sirius. The only thing he hated about the self study was that he had to be there at seven, but Remus only got off at seven, so he usually had to leave long before the man came back to the house.

He smiled when he entered the house and heard Sirius bark-like laughter and Remus’ chuckling. He quickly closed the door and called away the Invisibility Cloak. He walked into the kitchen to see Sirius and Remus talking, their plate of food sitting untouched before them. His smile widen, his heart warming at the sight of them waiting for him to come back before they ate.

He sat down at the table and told them how the charm had went, knowing that although it was something simple, they would still want to know how it went. He enjoyed dinner with them and felt truly relaxed as they continued the evening in the family room after they were done eating. Harry had his calculus book open while Remus cracked open the latest book in a series he had gotten last week. Sirius turned on the TV and watched another one of his favorite celebrity game shows.

They continued to quietly talk to one another and Harry smiled at the easy atmosphere. This is what he enjoyed the most, what he was willing to do to protect. He did not want this to change and he will not stand for anyone who tried to break what they had.

If it meant completely accepting his title as Master of Death then so be it. It was time he stopped hiding from his powers and learn to accept what he is. If it meant protecting Sirius and Remus, he’ll welcome it with open arms.

The connection between him and the blue vampire was an idle pressure in the back of his mind. At this moment, he felt at peace for once, but he knew it was going to change. He had a plan on what he was going to do about the man from his dreams and hoped Sirius and Remus accepted it.

**XxXxX**

Frankenstein waved away the kids in the car as one of his secretaries drove them home. He watched the car go until it drove around the corner and out of sight. He allowed his smile to drop and his gut clenched tighter.

He walked back into the house and felt his heart warming at the sight of his master drinking tea with a peaceful expression, but he knew that the Noblesse wasn’t truly at peace, not with what just happened to the kids.

“I saw to the kids being dropped off at their homes by my secretary. Shinwu and Ikhan have made plans to stay with Yuna at her and her parents’ apartment in case the person involved tried to find where she lived.” Frankenstein paused to watch his master thoroughly leaf through the pamphlet he had made throughout the day.

“Master, the story from the students is bothering me.” He admitted easily. “The man that attacked Yuna...could he be a vampire?”

His master paused in his reading before continuing on. That was the only physical sign that his master was listening and silently confirming his thoughts on what the attacker could be.

“Of course their story can’t explain everything, but something about the situation is bothering me.” Frankenstein started. “There has been many things that has changed while you were asleep. One of the changes was an agreement with each other, between the humans and the Nobles.

“As you have known, humans made an agreement concerning attacks for their own safety and interests, but it’s an entirely different story now ever since humans gained the power to protect themselves. It is now prohibited for vampires and Nobles to attack humans in order for our kind to stay under the radar. That’s why vampires and Nobles are not known to ordinary people, unlike the old days.”

Frankenstein paused to frown harder in thought. “But if one of them broke the agreement and attacked a human in the city where they are easily exposed...”

It was a troubling situation. So much has changed since his master has fallen asleep. If a vampire has decided that they did not want to abide by the rules and start attacking the humans, it could lead to unwanted attention being shined down on his master. But the behavior of this one was curious.

The way the vampire had appeared to Yuna before they attacked was different from how Frankenstein viewed in the past. He wasn’t completely sure, he would have to ask his master about what he thought on the difference.

“I don’t know.” His master spoke.

Frankenstein winced. His thoughts must have been projecting through the connection they had through their contract. It has been so long since he had to worry about thoughts and emotions filtering down through the connection that he had become lax. He would need to quickly remedy that, he did not want his master to worry about the thoughts and questions that constantly flew through his head.

“There isn’t a difference you can notice between this vampire and the ones from before...” Frankenstein asked hesitantly. He did not usually ask his master questions mentally through their bond. It sort of felt like a violation to his master’s privacy, even though it was his own thoughts that was being viewed.

“Uncontrollable desire.” His master said. “I could feel a strong wrath and hunger that cannot be compared to the one’s I knew before.”

Frankenstein took all that his master said in. So his master must have recognized the man who attacked Yuna as a vampire, but he didn’t deny it, either. For his master, it meant that he was not certain on what the attacker was, whether it truly was a vampire or something else.

Frankenstein frowned harder. There was definitely something happening here. His master had only awoken today, and though he didn’t show any visible signs, there was no telling what such a long sleep did to his health and strength. Frankenstein did not know whether the long sleep has affected his master or not, but he couldn’t let his master get involved in whatever was happening. He would need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

His master finished his pamphlet and closed it to look at the cover. Frankenstein was proud to admit the joy and accomplishment over his master reading the pamphlet he made for him. It had everything his master needed to know about living in the twenty-first century. He was proud to say that it was neat and orderly, and he was certain his master will be knowledgeable on the new era by the end of the day.

“He bought me lunch.” His master commented lightly, completely changing the subject.

Frankenstein felt a jolt go through his body at the reminder. He swallowed heavily and bowed his head in shame.

“I-I’m so sorry. I should have taken care of your meals...”

“I tried the food here for the first time and I liked it.”

“Really? I’m glad to hear that.” Frankenstein secretly sighed heavily in relief.

He had been so worried that his master wouldn’t like the food he served at school. When he had created the menu upon first opening the school, he had had his master in mind. But as time passed on and after allowing the kids to have input on what they wanted for lunch and dinner, the menu had changed and he had been so worried that it wouldn’t be to his master’s taste.

“I like the place called ‘school’ as well.” His master sat the pamphlet onto the coffee table and picked up the cup of tea Frankenstein had made for him.

“Oh...I see...” Frankenstein felt a large rush of relief flow through his body at hearing those words.

“Rai...” His master said lowly, as if in deep thought.

“Pardon?” Frankenstein asked for clarification. He wasn’t sure what his master was asking of him.

“My name will be ‘Rai’ from now on.” His master said before he sipped at his tea.

Frankenstein was shocked for but a moment before he smiled happily. He was glad his master had found some humans to befriend and that he liked the nickname they gave him. His master’s name was a long, powerful name, he wasn’t all that surprised that the students shortened his master’s name so it was easier to say.

The thought of the kids once again reminded him that Shinwu had bought his master lunch. He smiled and wondered what his master had eaten for lunch. Despite the changes to the menu, he had hired top notch chefs and knew from personally tasting the dishes and tweaking the recipe to make them perfect that each dish on the menu was set to his master’s taste.

“Master, what did you have for lunch? I’m sure it must have been a wonderful meal.” Frankenstein grinned slightly.

“Ramyeon.”

He felt a large bolt of lightening strike through his body at that one word. “What...Ram...”

Of all the dishes he had sampled and perfected, he had not thought that his master would order that particular dish. His master had never tried noodles before, he had not thought his master would like the look of the dish.

“FORGIVE ME, MASTER!” Frankenstein winced heavily at the panicky shout. He could feel the sweat dotting his forehead and a few sliding down his cheeks. He would have to fix this situation immediately. His master deserved only the best version of ramyeon.

“Do you think he would like ramyeon?” His master asked. “I intend on introducing the ramyeon to him.”

It took a moment for Frankenstein to realize who his master was talking about and he smiled sadly.

“I’m sure he would enjoy eating ramyeon with you, Master. Have you spoken to him today?” He asked hesitantly.

“No...I have taken your warning to heart. After what have happened tonight, I am glad I had not talked to him. He could have been there during the attack and could have gotten hurt. He would be happier, and safer, not being drawn into this situation.”

It was the most he has ever heard his master say and the words sadden him. He could see how painful it was for his master to stay away from Harry. To see his lost love safe and sound in front of him again, it must have been torture for his master to stop himself from holding Harry in his arms.

Frankenstein brought a hand up to his chin, a gesture he often found himself doing when holding back tears concerning his master. He would do his all to make this easier for his master.

He wanted his master to be happy and he knew his master would only be happiest with Harry once again by his side, but with the situation unknown, it would be too dangerous to involve Harry. He wanted his master to be happy, but if that meant helping him control his urges to be with Harry then Frankenstein would do his all to help.

A sudden thought struck him. If he were to handle this situation as quickly as possible, there would be no danger in the two rekindling their previous relationship. Plans and ideas formed into his head. The first thing he needed to do was find out who had placed master’s coffin within that apartment building. It was too much to be a coincidence that this agreement breaking vampire appeared only hours after Frankenstein had moved the coffin to the resting chambers below his house. He was certain that the vampire who attacked Yuna was somehow involved in his master awakening in Iksan, South Korea.

Once this situation was handled, his master would be safe from harm and would be able to settle happily into his new life with the reborn Henry.

He left to grab the teapot upon noticing his master’s teacup was slowly emptying, plans forming and being discarded as he easily and happily fell back into the usual routine of serving his master.

_~ End ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** Another chapter, finished! And only a week after the last chapter which is good, but the updates might be getting worse from now on. I’ve finally found a job working the night shift and I’m not going to be able to spend the majority of the day writing this story. So, updates are likely going to be every two weeks from now on.
> 
> I don’t go into work until Sunday, so I’ve got half of Friday and all of Saturday free to write as much of the next chapter as I could. Luckily, like for this chapter, I’m so excited to get started on it. So I’m hoping that I’ll be able to get a good chunk done, but it’s probably still going to be two weeks.
> 
> I really hoped I’ve gotten Yuna’s and Frankenstein’s povs down. This is my first time writing for Noblesse and writing these characters. And I also hope I’ve gotten Rai’s pov in the last chapter down, too. As I’ve mentioned in the last chapter, now that he has been told of his nickname, I will no longer be writing his full name out. Now that I won’t have to deal with that beautiful, long name, I’m looking forward to writing in his pov.
> 
> Next chapter will have Rai’s pov appearing again with something interesting happening! Stay tuned!
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for commenting and for the kudos! It really makes me happy that some people are enjoying this story so far! And as always, if any of you prefer to read over on FF, I am under the same username _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next chapter, see ya!  
> ~ Spider


	4. Of PCs and Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Noblesse, both amazing works belong to their respective owners. I am not making any profit off of this work.
> 
>  **Warning(s):** Slash (malexmale); language; violence; powerful!Harry; canon will slowly change toward the middle. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Note:** This work is unbeta’d and all editing/proofreading is done by myself. I apologize for any mistakes that were missed and welcome anyone to point out said mistakes if they wished to. Thank you for understanding!
> 
>  **A/N:** Since Rai blushes in the Manhwa, I’m going to assume his heart is still beating. Maybe Nobles are different from vampires like that? Who knows, just giving this warning before the chapter starts.

It felt like his heart had stopped beating and his lungs stopped working. He stared unseeingly at his homeroom teacher who was gently breaking the news of what happened last night to the rest of the class.. He was silently gasping in short, puffs of air and barely breathing them out as her words started to mumble together as a small ringing filled his ears.

Before she had came in, they were told about last night’s murder over the school’s intercoms by the Chairman, who had sounded so grave, and that their homeroom teachers will be explaining more on what they had to do in order to stay safe.

“...we are greatly worried as the murder took place so close to the school,” She was saying when Harry briefly focused back onto her. “Self study has been canceled until further notice and we urge you to not attend any after school clubs, and to go straight home. Please do no go anywhere alone if you do leave your homes, and do not go out after dark.”

Harry shakily bowed his head and cursed to himself.

He didn’t need to learn about how the poor guy had died to know that the blue vampire was involved. It was too much to be a coincidence that someone was murdered the same night the blue vampire had been turned.

He thought hard on when this could have happened. He had been so sure to keep an eye on it, so when could it have killed someone? His mind raced and it was the image of the bastard in the sewers with blood stains around its mouth and on its dirty shirt that made him freeze in shock. The thing must have killed the man after he had left with Remus and Sirius, before he placed the tracking charm on it. He clenched it fists. This was all his fault, he had been too careless and now someone was dead because of him.

The girl next to him sniffled and he bit his lips to stop himself from joining her.

He had been so stupid, so foolish. He should have never left the blue vampire without putting the tracking charm on it first. He should have told Remus and Sirius to wait as he went back to place the charm on it or he should have done it while the thing was eating from the blood bags he had stolen from a blood bank.

If he hadn’t been so stupid, no one would have died last night. The mistake was on his shoulders and he had to bear with the weight of it.

His cheeks started to burn with shame and anger. The urge to kill the blue anomaly was stronger than it was last night, but the image of Remus and Sirius smiling flashed before his mind’s eye. He wanted to kill it, to end it’s pathetic excuse of an existence as soon as possible before it could kill anyone else, but he couldn’t make any moves against it until he was certain that its death couldn’t be led back to him.

Harry sighed heavily and looked up wearily when the teacher halfheartedly called for their attention to get them started on their first lesson of the day. Harry took notes and barely listened to her lesson as his thoughts ran wild over what needed to be done to ensure that no one else died because of the blue vampire.

The tracking charm was still present within the back of his mind and he could tell from the charm that the thing was still hiding in the sewers like a worthless rat. If it was afraid of the sun or the sun truly did hurt it, during the day when the sun is up should be the safest time for the people in this city. It was after the sun had set that the danger awakens.

Harry bit his lips harshly and breathed heavily through his nostrils.

He only had about fourteen hours until the sun went down. It sounded like a lot of time, but it felt like the sun setting was only seconds away from happening. Plans needed to be made and he had to take this more seriously this time.

He would need to keep track of its hunger and make sure that the thing eats its fill instead of leaving as soon as it was done like he did last night. The Confundus Charm should continue to work in tricking the blue abomination into believing that it was feeding from humans. But will that be enough to trick its two handlers? The lack of bodies having their blood drained would raise their suspicion.

Harry sighed through his nostrils again.

He would need to deal with them before he could touch the blue vampire. He needed to learn more about them and what organization they come from before he could kill the blue vampire and risk drawing attention to himself.

Clatter outside of the classroom caught his attention and Harry looked up just in time to see Shinwu, Yuna, and the new guy walking past his classroom door. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was his name and Harry shuddered as goosebumps rose along his arms. Just thinking of his name brought back pleasant memories and he bit his lips harshly to dispel the forced emotions. This was not the time for such feelings to surface.

For just a moment, there eyes connected through the small window in the door and Harry felt his face flush at the gentle look in those red eyes. He turned away before his old memories could resurface again and breathed in a slow, breathless gasp.

He honestly hoped this reaction disappears soon. The timing was not perfect for him to feel aroused by that man through the memories of a life he himself didn’t live. The force of the emotions rising inside of him needed to also be dealt with as soon as possible before he did something he would regret. Despite what his past self and the red eyed man had shared, that had nothing to do with the life he has now. They were just memories and he needed to treat them as such. He’ll have to talk with Sirius and Remus about this, maybe one of them would know what he could do.

But for now, he needed to plan what he needed to do in regards to those two men and what he had heard when he spied on them. Their conversation had been vague, something that only the two of them understood between each other. But there were three things he knew for certain from their short conversation.

One, they were a part of an organization that somehow learned how to allow mere humans to turn other humans into a mimic of vampires. That last bit about the blue vampire being a mimic of what a true vampire is was merely a guess for Harry. He had never been near many vampires, the only one being Sanguini, during his sixth year during Slughorn’s Winter Party. That was before he had become Master of Death, when he couldn’t sense the vampire’s energy, but he was certain that the blue vampire wasn’t a true vampire. Something felt off about its presence, about its soul which had actually dipped into the afterlife before being sucked back into its body.

For this organization to create such an ability through whatever way they did was what made Harry hesitant on doing his duty as Master of Death.

The second thing he learned from the conversation was that the blue vampire wasn’t their first creation, and he believed from what they said it was the only one currently alive. He wasn’t sure if he could put much faith into what it said and wanted to so dearly search the souls on this planet for the sense of wrongness he felt from the blue vampire, but he couldn’t even sense where Sirius or Remus were at.

That was another power he needed to learn how to control as Master of Death.

The third and last thing he knew about them...they weren’t going to let Shinwu out of their sight. Not after watching how he handled himself and protected his friends from the blue vampire. Harry was worried that they were going to make the blue vampire run into Shinwu again and he needed to be there to help them.

The blue vampire had been starved and weak when it had attacked Yuna. Harry didn’t even want to know how a fight between it and Shinwu would go now that it has been fed and gaining whatever strength it could get.

His mind wandered to their worried expressions last night and he clenched his hand tightly. He needed to be close to them in order to protect them. And in order to do that, he needed to get close to them and be their friend.

Harry bowed his head over his messily written notes.

It felt wrong to befriend them with an ulterior motive, but Harry couldn’t see no other way to better protect them other than stalking them, and that option would cause so many problems when he revealed himself the moment the blue vampire and two men made their move. Besides, it would only work once. He couldn’t stalk them forever and always happen to appear at the right moment.

Thoughts of the red eyed man rose back up. If Sirius’ guesses were correct, than that man was a Noble, a group of powerful vampires who protected the humans if it was asked of them. From how the Noble subtly threatened the blue vampire with his energy last night, Harry knew that the Noble would protect the humans, but Harry still needed to be there.

Maybe last night was a fluke and the man didn’t intend to protect Shinwu and the others? Or maybe he didn’t plan on staying long and the kids would one day be left alone and vulnerable while those three dangers are still within the city? He didn’t know and Harry was done waiting around, and hoping that things went okay. If he wanted to protect people, he needed to step in himself.

Harry huffed a small laugh to himself. Hermione would kill him if she heard his thoughts right now. ‘Hero Complex’ is what she called it.

Harry looked back toward the back classroom door and frowned. If he had to take a guess, the four were heading toward the Chairman office to give their version of what happened last night. There was no other reason they could be walking out of class together.

He placed his elbow on the desk and rested his chin into the palm of his hand. How could he get close to them without it being too suspicious? And how was he going to deal with the reactions he gets every time he and the Noble lock eyes?

He closed in eyes in consternation and scowled in thought.

**XxXxX**

They were let out of school early and Harry looked desperately for the kids as he exited the school when he finally saw them heading out of the entrance gates. Next to them was the Noble, who walked with a strong and sure gait that made Harry a bit breathless at the familiarity of.

He shook his head furiously and started to follow after them at a moderate pace so as to not make it obvious that he was actually following them. Of course only Cadis Etrama Di Raizel seemed to realize Harry’s presence as he kept sneaking glances back at him. This was good, as Harry used this to get his reactions and old memories under control, and also because he wanted the Noble to know he was trying to get close to them.

He obviously knew that his past self and his current self share the same soul. From just his appearance and the reaction he was getting from the Noble, Harry knew that the Noble knew. Whether this turned out to be a good or bad thing remained unknown to him as the Noble hasn’t really done anything except excessively stare at him.

Harry pushed that from his mind and focused back on what he was doing and where they were going.

Once again, pushing the Noble from is mind for more than five minutes turned to be nearly impossible. By the time they reached the main streets where students merged with adults on their daily commute, Harry was flushed in the face, but equally satisfied when the Noble glanced at him once again and he felt only the smallest of stirrings. They were quick glances and Harry was certain that his control might break if they were to stare deeply into each other’s eyes, but he was satisfied to know that he wouldn’t get tongue-tied over a simple glance.

The moment they had left the school grounds, Harry had casted the Supersensory Charm to enhance his hearing in order to listen to their conversation. They talked lightly between each other before hesitantly touching the subject of what happened last night.

His heart tightened at the worry and stress that was placed on Yuna’s small shoulders over the attack. The worry she expressed over whether she can ever be safe walking home alone or if the ‘man’ knew where she lived. Her sense of safety within the city she grew up in had been broken and he cursed at himself for allowing that to happen.

He should have been faster when he sensed the blue vampire being turned. He should have been better at sensing souls. The blue vampire’s soul was so different to that of humans, but his senses had been too overwhelmed by the amount of souls within the city. He should have been better with his new powers and Yuna had to pay the price, the man who was murdered had to pay the price, and now Shinwu could pay the price. He needed to be better and stronger or people would continue to be hurt and die.

“I just don’t want to go home, yet.” Yuna said so quietly Harry almost didn’t hear her.

He could see the others looking at her worriedly before Shinwu perked up and brought his clenched fists up in thought.

“It’s still early in the day, let’s go to the PC Arcade!” He shouted excitedly.

Ikhan immediately perked up as well and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! We can show you how to play, and it’ll be the best way to take your mind off of what happened!”

“You haven’t played before, have you?” Shinwu asked Yuna, who shook her head negatively. “Then it’s settled, we’re going to teach you how to play one of the games at the PC Arcade!”

Harry smiled as their plans were formed so quickly without any input from Yuna and the Noble, both who seem to not mind the direction their day was turning.

“Of course, I should be the one to teach you, as Shinwu has yet to win against me.” Ikhan said smugly, pushing his glasses up.

Shinwu stumbled before turning toward Ikhan with a playful scowl, “I’ll beat you today! Just you watch!”

Ikhan snorted loudly at that which caused Shinwu to gripe to Yuna, who giggled and smiled at Shinwu’s antics. Harry was certain that this was their plan as he could see the tension slowly relaxing from their shoulders as Yuna giggled. He could feel his own shoulders relaxing at her smiling. He did not want what happened to completely destroy her normal life. She had been so close to dying, if any of them had arrived just seconds later...Harry shook his head. He did not want to think about that.

He veered off after a couple of more minutes of them going over their game plan and what they wanted to teach Yuna, and also Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, who have not played the game despite having gone with them to the PC Arcade yesterday. He now knew where they were planning to go and his plans were changing as he listened to them.

He figured the best way to get close to them was to play against them in the games. He couldn’t think of any other bonding moment. He planned on getting there first just in case they had noticed him following them and grew more suspicious upon seeing him there.

A thought crossed his mind that he should wait until they arrived so he could sit next to them, but it was immediately brushed off. No matter where he sat, as long as there were empty seats on at least one side of him, he was certain Cadis Etrama Di Raizel will sit next to him. The pull he felt to be next to the man was strong and he was certain that the Noble felt the same way toward him.

Harry huffed as he walked. He was putting too much faith into what he thought the Noble felt, but it was still a certainty he felt and it was at the moment his best plan.

He started to walk quicker at the realization that he had never been to this PC Arcade before, but he had heard of it. The boys in his homeroom had constantly tried to get him to come with them, but he had always been too busy with self study to take up their offer. Harry has heard the directions so many times, all he had to do was get to a familiar road in the directions.

He knew the shortcuts that would get him to one of those roads faster and from there he can get their quickly than the way the kids and the Noble were likely to take. He hoped.

**XxXxX**

The moment Raizel noticed his beloved leaving, he wanted to follow after him. To have him so close had lifted a great weight from his shoulders as each time he glanced behind him, Harry was there. The green eyed boy had not always been looking at him when he glanced back, but the times that their eyes connected, Raizel was hit with past memories of his time with Henry and wanted nothing more than to walk besides his beloved.

To see Harry suddenly turn down a corner of the street and disappear from sight was like a stab to his heart. He had never felt such worry over someone leaving and wanted to follow after Harry if it wasn’t for the single thought that filtered from Harry’s to his.

‘I have to get to the PC Arcade,’

Harry’s mind was the same as Henry’s mind, but with a more different feel to it. It was still a whirlwind of thoughts, memories, and images that made it near impossible to hear what he was thinking, but there was this cold cloud that hovered around the edges of Harry’s mind.

Raizel was curious about that change, but that thought was slowly pushed away as what he can only describe as excitement coursed through his body. His fingers twitched at the feeling. They were heading to the same place as Harry was planning on going. To be able to spend the rest of the day with his beloved was too good for him to pass over.

He barely held onto his composure as he eagerly followed after the kids who seemed so happy to be heading toward the game building. They were always smiling and laughing, and Raizel did not like that the attack last night has wilted their innocent behaviors.

Raizel looked around as they headed toward the game building in an attempt to familiarize himself with the area. Navigating through the city was far different than walking through Lukedonia. There were so many paths and roads that made it near impossible for him to find his way. Seeing the kids being able to easily find their way to wherever they wanted to go made him strive harder to be able to do the same.

Shinwu and Ikhan were so eager to take Yuna to the ‘PC Building’, that Raizel noticed they had arrived at the game building far quicker than they did yesterday. The building was tall having two floors and was dark in color with many windows lining the walls. It looked open yet oddly foreboding until they walked into the building and the laughter of kids around Shinwu’s, Ikhan’s, and Yuna’s ages came from all over. The laughter and soft hum of voices eased Raizel a bit more, even more so when he knew that Harry was somewhere in this building.

“Should we play on the first or second floor?” Yuna asked as she looked around curiously.

“The first floor has the best WiFi reception, but the second floor would have more empty seats so we could sit next to each other.” Shinwu placed a hand on his chin in thought.

Raizel opened his senses as the children discussed what floor they should play on. He only knew what Henry’s energy felt like and it was thankfully somewhat similar to Harry’s, but the difference was highly noticeable. The flow of energy pushed at him from all over, tense and vibrating as if it was being contained. It was brighter than Henry’s, yet it pushed heavily down on him.

Raizel opened his eyes and blinked eyes at the feeling. The cold barrier surrounding his beloved’s mind along with this feeling were too curious to ignore. But with nothing to go on, he would have to wait until he was closer to Harry before he started inquiring about the cold barrier and his heavy aura.

The source of the aura, which was Harry’s body, was coming from the second floor. He headed toward the stairs without looking back at the children, but he made sure to walk slowly as to allow them time to notice him leaving. They exclaimed various degrees of surprise as they quickly caught up to him.

“Rai wants to go to the second floor!” Shinwu grinned. “Nice choice, we’ll have lots of seats to choose from!”

“Right,” Ikhan nodded. “Rai obviously sees that sitting together will be more fun than having good WiFi reception and being apart.”

Yuna nodded happily. Raizel blinked at what was said before he secretly smiled to himself. He was glad that they were not objecting his choice to sit on the same floor as Harry and that he did not need to explain himself.

The carpeted stairs curved into tight corners as they walked up to the second floor and he soon found himself entering a rather large room.

There were more tables here than there were with downstairs as the upstairs didn’t have rooms for workers filling up the spaces. The tables had the “PC” machines spaced out evenly so each user were not uncomfortably close together, yet each table was able to fit as many as ten people on each side.

His eyes scanned the room, skipping over heads until they immediately locked onto Harry’s hunched over form.

To see him concentrating so hard on whatever game he was playing brought a small smile to his face. His heart was beating heavily within his chest with each step he took toward the table Harry sat. His beautiful green eyes were glued to the “PC” screen and Raizel found himself wanting those eyes to connect with his own.

Taking a seat next to his beloved felt like a dream to Raizel. His scent was overwhelming, smelling curiously of lime and mint that made him want to bury his face between Harry’s neck and shoulder.

“Are you okay, Rai?” Yuna asked worriedly as she walked past him.

Raizel nodded and opened his eyes to see that children looked at him worriedly. They brightened at his answer and each took a seat. Harry was sat on his left, which left the seats to his right free for them to sit. Ikhan took the empty seat on Raizel’s right. Yuna sat down next to Ikhan and Shinwu eagerly took the open seat next to her.

He watched curiously as they each turned on their machines before turning his attention back on his beloved’s screen. It would seem that he was playing a different game than the ones Ikhan and Shinwu had showed him yesterday, and the urge to show Harry a new game he might enjoy rose.

Raizel slowly leaned toward Harry, his scent growing stronger, and was about to tell him about one of the games he knew when Yuna spoke up.

“Is Rai going to be playing with us?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, Rai! You should play with us this time!” Ikhan said eagerly and rolled his chair closer to Raizel. “This is called a computer and here’s how you turn it on!”

Raizel leaned back in his chair in defeat and curious wonder as the shorter boy reached over and pressed a button on the rectangular machine. A soft hum came from the rectangular device as the button Ikhan just pressed turned from red to green. Raizel watched with curiosity and an eagerness toward modern technology as the computer turned on.

“This will be Rai’s first time playing, so we have to teach him as well alongside Yuna.” Ikhan grinned at Shinwu before turning toward Raizel with an excited grin.

“Let’s run the program first and I’ll teach you how to play.” Ikhan said.

Raizel nodded and listened carefully to the instructions the brown haired boy was giving to him. He could feel Harry’s gaze drifting over to him briefly during Ikhan’s instructions and his spine straightened in his seat at the wanted attention from his green eyed beloved.

He had to show him that he was skilled in this game. Raizel listened harder to Ikhan’s instructions and cautiously pressed the buttons on the keyboard that controlled his character on the screen. The movements were awkward and he would constantly veer off into the walls as he confused the movements buttons together.

He heard a small huff of laughter from his left and felt his cheeks flush just a bit until he sensed fond amusement coming from the green eyed boy. His heart nearly melted at the positive emotion he could feel from his beloved and flexed his fingers as he worked harder in getting comfortable with the controls.

“All right, that’s enough!” Shinwu called out.

Ikhan and Raizel paused in their lesson, and turned toward Shinwu in question. Shinwu grinned viciously and pointed at Raizel.

“He won’t learn like that, he needs to get into the game and learn by experience!” Shinwu crossed his arms with a firm nod, his grin still in place.

“Shinwu, this is his first time playing.” Ikhan said hesitantly. “He needs more time to learn.”

“Yeah, Shinwu, let Ikhan teach him the controls a bit more.” Yuna smiled nervously.

Shinwu was shaking his head furiously before she even finished and started chuckling deeply. Raizel blinked at the reaction and he felt a stronger sense of amusement from Harry. His eyes softened at his beloved amusement before he focused his attentions back on Shinwu.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy with him. I’ll teach him as we play.” Shinwu said with a flair.

“You’re too impatient, Shinwu.” Ikhan deadpanned. “He’ll never learn anything from you with how impatient you are.”

Shinwu jerked at Ikhan’s words before stalking over to Raizel. Raizel tilted his head a bit, wondering what the boy was going to do. His question was answered within seconds.

“Let’s play one round and see how you do.” Shinwu grinned and leaned over to mess with the small device Ikhan called a ‘mouse’.

Raizel watched curiously as he was taken back to the ‘Main Menu’ and he tried to understand what Shinwu was doing on the screen, but most of it was confusing to him. He would need to ask Frankenstein for help in understanding this game and other games like it.

His beloved had went back to playing his game and Raizel found it hard to pay attention to what Shinwu was doing as his gaze kept drifting over to Harry’s screen. The game he was playing looked interesting, it looked as if he were fighting green dragons with some other people in what looked like a cave. The game looked much simpler in design, a far difference from the shooting game Raizel was playing.

He watched as slim fingers flew across the keyboard and words in yellow text appeared over Harry’s character. He was somehow talking to other people on the game. Raizel knew that people in this time are able to play games with each other over a distance, but he wasn’t aware they were also able to talk to one another through these games.

He was really curious about the game his beloved was playing.

“All right, I’ve got the room all set up!” Shinwu clapped and quickly moved back to his seat. “Ready, Rai?”

Raizel nodded and placed his fingers over the letters that allowed his character to move, and placed his hand on the ‘mouse’. He still wasn’t used to the controls and as a result, he died within seconds of the round starting.

The one round Shinwu had promised quickly turned into more. Shinwu was loud and boisterous in each of his winnings. Yuna and Ikhan tried to calm him down, but Shinwu was far too gone as he won round after round against Raizel. Raizel could feel his face flushing a bit as Shinwu’s loud, self-congratulations brought Harry’s attention back onto him.

He could see from the corner of his eye that Harry was smiling awkwardly and his fingers twitched. He was failing in front of his beloved and it was an embarrassing experience. He had never felt so embarrassed until he woke up into this new era and had to deal with his lack of experience in a world that has changed so much.

“Would you like some tips?” A soft timbre sounded from his left and Raizel turned with wide, surprised eyes as he found Harry directing a genuine smile at him.

His cheeks flushed at the smile and he nodded, working hard to not seem too eager. It had been so long since he’s seen his beloved smiling at him. All he wanted to do was hold him, but he was gripping that urge back by the tips of his fingers.

Harry rolled his chair closer to him and leaned over to angle the keyboard his way. He was so close, if he moved just right, Raizel could brush his arm against Harry’s. Knowing that touching his love would only cause him to pull Harry closer and never let him go from his arms, Raizel pushed that idea aside. He did not want to do anything to scare his green eyed love off. He instead reached over to move the ‘mouse’ closer to Harry.

“Okay, first thing first, you’ve got to get comfortable with the W, S, D, and A keys. ‘A’ is to move left, ‘S’ is to move back, ‘D’ is to move right, and ‘W’ is to move forward.”

Harry showed him the same movements Ikhan had showed him and Raizel paid more attention than he did with Ikhan now that his complete attention was focused on what his beloved was doing. Those slim fingers moved the character in those directions and Raizel found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s smaller hands.

“If you hold down on a key and than press down another, the change in direction becomes more smoother.” Harry instructed and showed him. “And you’ve got to make sure to move the mouse constantly in the direction you’ve going. Try not to make the mouse movement so choppy, you want it to move smoothly with your movements in order to scan for other players better.”

Their character died and Shinwu howled with laughter, exclaiming over how Raizel was just moving in circles, not knowing that Harry had control of the character instead of Raizel. Yuna and Ikhan looked over curiously to see Harry helping him, and they both smiled brightly.

“Now you try,” Harry smiled up at him and Raizel nodded, his cheeks still burning a bit at the sweet smiles he was receiving from Harry.

Harry took his hands off the keyboard and mouse, and angled them toward Raizel. Raizel placed his hands over the movement keys and the mouse, and practiced his movements. He didn’t care that he died three more times, he was eager to show Harry that he had been paying attention to his instructions

And they were good instructions. He found it a bit easier to move and scan the area. He was not an expert, but he found Harry’s instructions to help better than Ikhan. Raizel flushed. A little of it may have been due to him not paying attention to Ikhan’s instructions, but Harry did make an excellent instructor.

Yuna and Ikhan kept Shinwu distracted as Harry guided him, and Harry taught him how to shoot and reload his character’s weapon. His reaction time were slow and he still died against Shinwu, but he could now see Shinwu shooting at him instead of his death coming by surprise.

Harry was nearly whispering more instructions into his ear with how close he was leaning into Raizel. He felt like he was floating high on the clouds. He was learning how to properly play this modern game and his beloved was placing all of his attentions onto him.

He had mentioned to Frankenstein that he did not want to involve Harry in what was happening in this city, and he knew that the moment he interacted with Harry that the green eyed boy would be dragged into this situation. As they spent time together over this game, the urge to keep that bright smile on Harry’s face grew stronger, but what also grew stronger was the need to be near him. Raizel did not think he will have the strength to keep his distance from Harry after this day. He was enjoying Harry’s company far too much to give it up.

He was so much different from Henry and they had only been here for more than half an hour for Raizel to see that. For one, Harry was more expressive than Henry. He smiled more and his beautiful, green eyes were brighter as he taught him how to play the game. He loved both of them, the feelings he had for Henry were easily smoothing over to Harry despite their difference in personalities.

He continued to die by Shinwu’s hands, but he found himself enjoying the experience as Harry laughed in dismay over his deaths and cheered on each of his improvements. He was going to have to tell Frankenstein that the plan to keep his distance from Harry had completely failed. He was too weak when it came to dealing with Harry and Henry, he couldn’t stay away from the boy, not after the moment they were spending together.

“Aw man, you are terrible!” Shinwu crowed.

“Shinwu, that’s enough.” Yuna smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah, he’s completely new at this game!” Ikhan crossed his arms.

“Sorry, sorry,” Shinwu rubbed the back of his head and grinned crookedly. He still hadn’t realized that Raizel had been getting help from Harry. “How about Rai goes against Yuna?”

“Yeah, since she’s new at the game, too! It’d be better than putting him against Shinwu.” Ikhan nodded in agreement, his arms still crossed.

Raizel looked at the brown haired girl who was smiled nervously at him before glancing at Harry from the corner of his eyes. This was the real test. To see if he could put what he had learned against someone who was on equal footing as him.

He regally rolled the chair closer to the table and placed his hands on the appropriate keyboard letters and the mouse. He jolted at the small hand patting him suddenly on his upper back and he turned with slightly wide eyes to see Harry smiling encouraging at him.

“Good luck!” Green eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation and the will to win increased tenfold inside of Raizel.

He nodded determinedly and faced the computer again. He will not let his beloved down.

It was five rounds later against Yuna where Rai sat with burning cheeks, his hands nearly shaking as he once against stared at the ‘You’ve Been Killed by YUNA’ text scrolling across the screen over the replay of his death from Yuna’s perspective.

“Oh man, not even one kill against Yuna!” Shinwu crowed and turned toward Yuna with a wide, happy grin. “You did amazing, Yuna! Are you sure you haven’t played before? It was amazing how you won against Rai each time!”

Yuna laughed nervously and lightly scratched at her flushed cheeks. Ikhan sighed and shook his head once again at Shinwu’s antics.

Raizel’s cheeks burned hotter as Shinwu continued to rain praises onto the brown haired girl, all the while pointing out each mistake Raizel had made that allowed Yuna to win. He had failed each round against her, and hadn’t managed to get one shot on her. He had been close to shooting her at one point, but her reflexes had been faster than his.

A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his depressing thoughts and he turned dejected eyes to Harry. He had been expecting to see great disappointment within the boy’s beautiful green eyes, to see a heavy frown pulling down at his plump lips, but he was instead surprised to see those green eyes bright and a warm smile on his pale, thin face.

“You did as best as you could, I’m sure with more practice you can be able to beat someone on Shinwu’s level.” He smiled brightly.

Raizel felt his breath catch at the beautiful sight and found himself nodding in agreement. That warm smile widen before sharpening as green eyes zeroed in on Shinwu.

“How about we play a round? I think Cadis Etrama Di Raizel could learn more if he sees two people playing. He knows the basics, so now he could see and understand more on how they’re applied in a regular match.” Harry grinned sharply, his eyes glinting.

Shinwu smirked back at him, “I’ll play against you! Rai, pay close attention to a master defeating another small fry!”

“Shinwu.” Yuna and Ikhan sighed exasperatedly.

Ikhan turned toward Harry with an apologizing smile and said, “I’m really sorry about him.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, I’ve been friends with hot heads like him before.” Harry grinned.

Ikhan laughed and Yuna giggled over Shinwu’s flustered protests over being called a hot head. Harry snickered and turned toward his computer. He turned back toward Shinwu with a raised eyebrow and a teasing grin.

“Are you ready?”

Shinwu grinned sharply and jumped over to his computer to accept the match request Harry had sent him. Yuna was watching Shinwu play while Ikhan had rolled his chair to slightly behind Harry’s chair to see his computer. Raizel watched as the match started and was absorbed in the complete focus Harry placed in defeating Shinwu in the matches.

He watched as those slim fingers moved fluidly over the movement keys as green eyes searched for Shinwu. As Harry searched for Shinwu, he was quietly explaining what he was doing in the game to Raizel, and he found himself learning more as Harry demonstrated each tip and advice he had told him so far.

Raizel felt immense pride for his love as he found Shinwu walking down a back alley and shot him before he could turn around. Shinwu cursed loudly while Ikhan and Yuna clapped happily for Harry.

“Another round!” Shinwu immediately said and leaned heavily over the table.

Harry laughed and that delightful smirk grew wider as he accepted Shinwu’s request. Raizel watched eagerly as Harry hunted down Shinwu and killed him each time. It was a one-sided match each around and after the tenth round, Shinwu called it quits.

“It’s getting late, anyway! Yeah, it’s getting late, we should get going!” Shinwu abruptly pushed back his chair and leaned over the table as he started the process of turning off the computer. “Yeah, the Chairman said for us to not stay out after sunset, we need to get going. Can’t ignore what the Chairman said.”

Raizel blinked as Ikhan and Yuna both laughed nervously, while Harry sat back smugly with his long leg crossed over the other. Raizel blinked slowly at the sight before tearing his gaze away when he felt his love staring at him.

“It is getting late,” Ikhan agreed with a small huff. “Let’s shut down the computers and clean our area.”

Yuna moved to do the same for her computer, but Shinwu smiled at her and said he’ll take care of it. Raizel watched as Harry closed the game and turned off his computer before green eyes turned to him once he was done.

“So, what do you all usually do after playing here?” Harry said before his eyes widen and he nervously laughed. “If you’re okay with me asking.”

“We usually head to a convenience store to buy snacks and eat them on the way home, but since we need to be home before it gets dark, we’ll just have to head straight home this time.” Ikhan sighed.

Harry smiled, “Well, it was fun playing with you all. I hope to do this again another day.”

Raizel nearly felt his heart stop as Harry gently pushed his chair back and collected his white school bag. Green eyes set in a heart shaped face glanced at him before looking at the others.

“I am really sorry to have intrude into your time together like that,” Harry apologized. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

“No, it’s fine!” Yuna said hurriedly.

“Yeah, you were fun to play with and you tried to help Rai learn the game!” Ikhan nodded fiercely.

Harry chuckled nervously before blinking owlishly, “Rai?”

“Oh, that’s what we call him,” Ikhan pointed to Raizel.

Raizel stared calmly at Harry, but inside he was feeling nervous. He quite liked the name the kids have given him, but if his beloved didn’t like it…

“Rai...” Harry said quietly to himself, so quiet Raizel was certain the kids hadn’t heard.

The way the shorten version of his name rolled off his tongue brought back the wonderful sensation he had felt when Harry had said his full name earlier. Raizel had felt the most pleasant shudder go through his body at hearing his full name slip from those lips. His tone of voice and personality was completely different from Henry, but the affects those lips had on Raizel were still the same.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’ll like to call you ‘Raizel’.” Harry said with a small smile.

Raizel nodded strongly, his cheeks flushed as his love called him by the shorten version of his name as his late love did. The way his name rolled off of Harry’s tongue sounded similar, yet different to how Henry spoke his name.

“I should get going myself, I’m sure my godfather is worried sick about me.” Harry smiled faintly before turning to leave. “It was a pleasure playing with you all, I hope to do it again someday.”

Time felt like it was slowing down for Raizel as Harry turned from him. Memories of Henry doing the same before never returning resurfaced in his mind and his heart constricted. The memories were still fresh, despite the centuries that have passed. He couldn’t let Harry leave him again. Something was happening in this city and he couldn’t let Harry walk off alone like this.

He reached out before he could stop to think more clearly, the memory of the doors to his mansion shutting close behind a departing Henry, never to be seen again, clouding his mind from any rational thinking.

His hand closed around a bony, warm wrist and green eyes flashed over a thin shoulder to stare at him in shocked surprise. The arm under his hand tensed and there was a slight, almost unconscious tug.

Raizel breathed in deeply at the turmoil in his love’s mind, the most prominent being anxiety and extreme cautious bubbling over the forefront of his love’s mind.

“Rai...” Someone called out nervously behind him.

He breathed in deeply again and slowly loosened his hold on Harry’s wrist, but not letting go. He found it too difficult to let go of him, but he was frightening his love and the kids behind him. He breathed again and fully released Harry’s wrist from his grasp.

Harry brought his arm in close, but did nothing more but stare warily at Raizel. The expression made his face tightened with regret. He hadn’t meant to scare his love like that, to put that expression on his love’s face.

“I think Rai’s worried about you...” Ikhan said slowly, much to everyone’s surprise.

“What do you mean?” Yuna asked.

“With what happened last night, I don’t think anyone should walk home alone.” Ikhan explained. “That’s what Rai must have been trying to convey through his panicked motion.”

Raizel nodded in immense surprise. He did not expect anyone but Henry, Frankenstein, and his once close friend to be able to read him so clearly. It made him feel delighted to have more people close to him who can read him so easily and he turned toward Harry apologetically.

“Oh,” Was all Harry said before he smiled nervously. “I’ll be fine going home by myself, I don’t want to be an inconvenience to anyone. Besides, it’s still bright outside.”

“Like I said earlier, it’s best if we all walk each other home.” Shinwu said sternly. “We can walk you home. It’s no problem for us at all.”

“Yeah, it’ll be no problem!” Yuna agreed brightly. “We can’t possibly let you walk home alone after...after what happened last night.”

She stuttered over her words and smiled shamefully at her lap where her hands were clenched tightly.

Harry looked at her sadly, as if he knew what had happened to her, before he nodded and smiled tightly.

“I’m sorry for arguing with you all over this.” Harry lifted a hand to rub his earlobe and Raizel found his cheeks flushing slightly at the cute action. “Let me just text my godfather and he’ll meet us at the convenience store that’s close to our house.”

Harry went searching for something from his bag and pulled out a small, rectangular shaped device. Raizel watched curiously as Harry did several taps to the screen with the tips of his thumbs before the device made a high-pitched noise after a few moments of waiting.

Harry bit his lips and looked at them curiously. “How are we going to make sure no one walks home alone?”

“That’s easy! Shinwu and I are staying over at Yuna’s place for the night, so we’ll be going home with her.” Ikhan said immediately. “We’ll walk you home first and then Rai home before we walk with Yuna back to her apartment.”

Harry smiled at the plan and nodded. “That sounds good.”

“We should go now, before it gets too dark.” Shinwu stretched his arms behind his head with a grunt before bending down to grab a white backpack. “I’ll carry your bag for you, Yuna.”

“Oh, thank you!” Yuna smiled, pleasantly surprised at Shinwu’s thoughtfulness as Ikhan gathered up his own backpack.

Having brought nothing with him as he didn’t own a bag to carry his school supplies in (not that he had any supplies yet), Raizel stood and neatly rolled his chair close to the table. He looked over at Harry’s bag and wondered if he should offer to carry it like Shinwu had done for Yuna, but the green eyed boy was already placing his arms through the loops and standing ready to leave.

Green eyes looked at him, noticing his staring, and smiled kindly at him as they all left the room and exited the building. Some time had past since they had first walked into the building of computer games and the sun was slowly setting down behind the rooftops. Thankfully, it was still bright out.

There were barely any students walking around when before the area surrounding this building were teaming with kids wearing different colored uniforms. The sight was depressing and the kids must have felt the same as they glanced around with worried frowns on their faces.

Raizel glanced at Harry and saw him watching the ground as they walked with furrowed eyebrows and a sad frown marring his face. Raizel’s chest tightened at the look on Harry’s face and inched closer to walk in step with him, hoping his presence did anything even though they had only just ‘met’.

“So where do you live, Harry?” Ikhan asked in an obvious attempt to break the depressing mood that surrounded them.

Harry blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Ikhan. “I actually live near Yuna, if my memories are right.”

“That’s right,” Yuna said in realization. “I remember walking home with you once after a study group session at the library.”

“Really?” Shinwu grinned. “That’s good, we can walk Harry to the convenience store before taking Yuna home. We can walk Rai home after that.”

Raizel was touched that they were worried over his safety to walk him home, but he would have preferred walking with them to Yuna’s apartment and walk home on his own. Even with Ikhan and Shinwu walking home together, they were still in danger of being attacked by the vampire who attacked Yuna last night and murdered that man.

He frowned slightly in thought before wiping the expression nonchalantly from his face when he noticed emerald green eyes glancing in his direction.

They were walking faster than normal in order to beat the setting sun and were nearing the orange colored sidewalk when two men stopped ahead of them. Raizel narrowed his eyes at the sight of those two. They didn’t feel like they were humans, but their auras definitely suggested that they were.

They both wore long, dark coats that brushed their ankles. The larger man had his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his coat as the slimmer man next to him had his thrown wide open and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark grey trousers.

They were both wearing smirks with cruel amusement shining in their eyes. Raizel did not like the expressions on their faces and their stances, and it appeared the others were equally unnerved.

Shinwu gently maneuvered Yuna so that she was walking on his left side and Harry quickly did the same for him and Ikhan. Raizel stood close next to Harry and placed a hand on his lower back to guide him to his other side, so that he was in between the larger man and his beloved.

Harry glanced at him in surprise before his eyes zeroed back on the two mysterious men standing quietly in their way. Raizel kept his hand on Harry’s lower back and stoically straight ahead. If they decide to attack, Raizel would have no problem in dealing with them before the kids or his beloved could get hurt.

Their strange appearances and their attempt to intimidate them right after the attack and murder last night were too close together to be mere coincidences. Adding their strange auras, Raizel was certain that they were involved with the vampire from last night.

Harry was so tense under his hand as he kept an eye on the two men as they walked past them. He hated that these men were frightening his love and the urge to get rid of the ones causing his love to be so tensed and worried rose within him before he was able to control the urge until it was just a mere simmer. It would do no good for him to attack these men right now and he couldn’t leave the kids and his love behind in order to lure these two away as he didn’t know if there were any others waiting nearby.

He stepped closer and gently pressed against Harry’s side so that their shoulders were brushing. The green eyed boy was still tense, but at least now they had passed the two men and neither of them moved to do anything to the kids.

The sudden snap of fingers startled the rest of them and they turned to see sudden realization flash across Shinwu’s face as he said, “They looked familiar...”

Harry gasped faintly and turned to stare at Shinwu with wide eyes as the two men behind them tensed incredibly. Raizel stared at Shinwu while also pondering over the strange reactions from his love when Shinwu grinned widely and turned to them.

“That large guy looks exactly like Pedro!” Shinwu exclaimed loudly.

Raizel could feel the tension releasing from the two strangely dressed men as well from the firm back under his hand.

“That body type isn’t usual at all around here, don’t you think those two could be related or something?” Shinwu continued to say loudly.

“Shinwu, please stop talking.” Ikhan muttered lowly while pushing up his glasses.

Harry sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. Raizel was glad to see his beloved smiling and kept them at a pace that would get them farther from the two men without causing the kids to worry as they were all focused on Shinwu who was still talking loudly about the muscular man’s similar body build toward their gatekeeper.

“Really, they could be related!” Shinwu shot a suspicious look at the two men who were still standing frozen in the same spot.

Raizel saw Harry and the others also glancing back. Thankfully, Harry’s interest in the men faded as he pointed out that they needed to make the next turn.

“You do live near Yuna!” Ikhan exclaimed excitedly. “Do you two hang out often?”

Shinwu was practically leaning over Harry as they waited for the green eyed boy’s answer and Harry chuckled nervously at the weight of Shinwu’s stare. Ikhan sighed heavily while Yuna blinked confusedly at the glasses wearing boys reactions. Raizel was also curious, but not nearly to the point of jealousy as Shinwu was showing.

“No, we’re in different classes, so we really never had any reason to meet up at each other’s houses.” Harry explained.

“But didn’t you say you once walked Yuna home after a study group session at a library?” Ikhan asked curiously.

“We’re in different study groups outside of school, but my group all had last minute events to attend, so I was at the library by myself when Harry and his group invited me over.” Yuna spoke up.

“That was nice of you and your group.” Ikhan smiled.

“We saw her wondering around and one of the girls in my group was friends with a couple of people from Yuna’s group, so she knew that no one told her about the plans they had. It only made sense to invite her to our group, since we were studying nearly the same subjects.”

Raizel felt a calm sort of warmth fill him as the kids easily bonded with his beloved. He had been growing fond of these three humans. It would have devastated him if Harry did not like being around them, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would choose his beloved over the kids. As long as their safety weren’t in danger, he would choose Harry over anyone.

He pushed such thoughts from his mind as he listened to the kids conversation with Harry. There was no point thinking about stuff like that.

The further they were getting from those men, the more relaxed he could feel Harry getting under his hand. It wasn’t until they were far enough away that Raizel felt his own tense shoulders relaxing just a bit. He couldn’t feel them following them, so the kids and Harry were safe for now.

Green eyes glanced at him with a faint blush coating his cheeks and Raizel realized that having his hand on the small of Harry’s back was not appropriate. He reluctantly removed his hand and took a step away from Harry so he was not further intruding in his personal space.

“I’m still surprised that you and Yuna live so close together,” Ikhan said pleasantly.

“I was too,” Harry replied with an amused grin. “Quite a few other students from school also live near here, too. Although, I’ve never taken the time to hang out with them.”

“You should! You’re still new here, it’ll be nice to have more friends! Especially ones who live so close to you,” Ikhan nodded.

Harry chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I see them. Most aren’t from my class or year, but it would be nice for us to hang out sometime. Maybe form a study group.”

“Yuck, studying.” Shinwu poked his tongue out childishly. “I don’t know how anyone can stay after school just to study.”

“Maybe if you took the time to attend those study sessions, you wouldn’t be nearly failing ever class!” Ikhan snarked with a sharp poke to Shinwu’s side.

Shinwu yelped and immediately wrapped an arm around Ikhan’s neck, and with his other hand, rubbed his knuckles into the shorter boy’s head.

Raizel stared curiously at what they were doing and Ikhan’s indignant shouts which were met with Shinwu’s large, sharp grin. He looked to Yuna who was giggling softly behind a small hand and looked over to Harry who was wearing a large grin, his beautiful green eyes alight with amusement at the two boys’ antics.

It would seem there were still more he had to learn about this century and how those around the age he was pretending to be acted around one another. He did not think he could bring himself to act so informal around them, but it would be nice to learn their behaviors in order to better prepare himself. He would need to bring this topic up with Frankenstein and was certain his trustful servant will write him another information booklet.

As they were nearing the store that Harry and Yuna had talked about, Raizel noticed a man was staring in their direction. He had thick, curly black hair that went past his shoulders in an intentional tousled style. Dark grey eyes were watching them as they walked closer and Harry broke out into a light jog toward the man.

“Sirius!” His beloved happily called out.

The man named Sirius pushed off the wall of the store he was leaning on and headed toward them. Raizel watched and wondered if this man were one of Harry’s guardians that Frankenstein had made mention of during his first day after his awakening.

“There’s my prongslet! I was wondering what was taking you so long!” The man cooed out.

The two met a few feet away from the convenience store and the man threw an arm around Harry’s shoulder and used that hold to pull him in close. Raizel and the others walked closer so that they were just behind Harry as the man released his beloved from his one armed hug.

“Were you waiting for long?” Harry asked.

He made no mention of the name Sirius had called him and Raizel wondered what a ‘prongslet’ was or if it was a term that the people of this current era said often. He added that to his mental list of thing to ask Frankenstein.

“A few minutes, but not that long.” Sirius answered before looking to the others, his gaze briefly landing on Raizel.

“And who are your friends?” Sirius asked. “I’ve never seen them before.”

“I’ve just met them at the PC arcade. This is Shinwu Han,”

“Yo.” Shinwu greeted with a smirk and a half-hearted hand sign that Frankenstein had explained in the booklet as being called a ‘peace sign’.

“Ikhan Wu,”

“Nice to meet you,” Ikhan smiled with a small wave.

“Yuna Seo,”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Yuna bowed politely.

“And Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.”

Curious grey eyes looked at him at hearing his long name and Raizel wondered if his long name was truly a bizarre thing in this era.

“His name is long, so we’ve taken to calling him ‘Rai’ or ‘Raizel’.” Ikhan explained, having noticed the familiar look on the older man’s face.

“Hmm, I’ll call him ‘Raizel’, if that’s all right with you.” Sirius asked him.

Raizel tensed slightly in nerves. This man was someone important to Harry and he knew that if he did anything to offend this man, his beloved will hate him. He would need to choose his words carefully.

“It is fine,” Raizel nodded.

Memories of reading the gatekeeper’s mind during his first day at the school as the man had been introducing him to the kids in his class popped up into the forefront of his mind. Hearing how rude it was to not answer or silently answer someone’s question, Raizel knew he could not stay silent when it came to anyone important to Harry.

Sirius smiled and Harry looked over his slender shoulders to smile gratefully at him. Raizel stood straighter, pleased with the smile on Harry’s face.

“Thank you all for walking my little prongslet home,” Sirius said with flair.

Harry chuckled and grinned widely at Sirius. “You know I’ve long outgrown being embarrassed by you calling me by that nickname in public?”

“I remember a time where your face would get red and you’ll hiss at me to be quiet,” Sirius pouted exaggeratedly. “That’s not fair! Stop getting mature! Stop!”

Ikhan and Yuna giggled while Shinwu snickered. Raizel felt his fondness for humans grow at the sight of the man behaving so freely. It was looked down upon to behave in such a way within Lukedonia. It was refreshing to see some humans behave in such way and for others to accept that behavior.

“Whelp, we better be on our way. Remus will be wrought with worry. I heard what happened on the news.” Sirius frowned.

Their smiles slowly slid from their faces and Harry’s mouth twisted down into a watery frown as his gaze slid down to the ground. Raizel wanted nothing more than to hug him, to make him feel better, but he held himself back. He might have known his beloved Henry for years, but this was his first time interacting with Harry. And no matter how much they looked alike, he already saw that Harry was not Henry. He had to take their relationship slowly, no matter how much it hurt him to keep such a large distance between them.

“Please get home safely.” Sirius begged before he shook his head fiercely. “What am I saying? I can’t let you kids walk home by yourself.”

“No, it’s okay!” Ikhan burst out with wide eyes.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to be a bother!” Yuna added, her eyes also wide with surprise.

Sirius was shaking his head before they’ve even finished their words. Raizel was surprised himself, but internally grateful as that meant he would be able to spend a longer time with Harry.

“I can’t let you four walk home by yourselves, not when there’s a killer out there.” Sirius said before his eyes soften. “You kids are so polite, but please understand from my perspective. If anything were to happen to any of you, because I let you four walk home alone, I would never forgive myself.”

The three kids looked at each other worriedly before smiling gratefully at Sirius. Harry had a small grin on his face and Raizel found himself liking the adult as he shooed the kids to walk in front of him.

“So who are we taking home first?” Sirius asked as Harry pulled out his small device from his picket and tapped on it a few times before placing it back in his pocket.

“Well, Yuna actually lives nearby, but we were planning on walking Rai home after we dropped Harry off and walking home with her since we were planning on spending the night at her apartment.” Ikhan said.

“Oh, you and Harry should hang out if you live so close together. He can use more friends.” Sirius cooed and pinched Harry’s flushed cheek.

“Be serious.” Harry pushed the hand away before his eyes widen and he softly cursed under his breath.

“What are you talking about? I am Sirius.” Sirius said seriously.

The kids giggled and snickered. Raizel was amused by the play on words while Harry sighed heavily, as if this happened often.

“So, since Miss Yuna’s apartment is nearby, I should drop you three off before we walk Raizel home.” Sirius said.

“Just the three of you?” Shinwu said worriedly.

“It was going to be just you three once you took Raizel home.” Sirius pointed out.

Shinwu and the other two looked at each other before nodding hesitantly. They crossed the street in the direction where multiple apartment complexes of various sizes stood close together. So many people were entering and exiting the buildings as they walked past.

“It’s just around this corner,” Yuna said softly.

Sirius nodded and it wasn’t long before they stood before the building that Yuna lived in. Raizel looked up curiously at the tall structure and marveled at the achievements humankind have achieved. To build a building so large that housed so many individuals was impressive. Humans have really come a long way.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to walk with you guys.” Shinwu asked hesitantly.

“One hundred percent certain. It’ll be safer to drop you three here since it’s closer. The quicker we can get you kids inside before the sun sets, the better.” Sirius grinned assuredly.

The kids nodded and said their goodbyes to him and Harry, all of them making promises to meet up again tomorrow, before heading inside after giving their thanks to Sirius for walking them home.

“Now, let’s get you home.” Sirius smiled at Raizel. “Where do you live?”

Raizel stood and stared at him for a moment, his face slowly heating up as he looked up and around them. Sweat started to dot his forehead and his cheeks as green eyes stared curiously at him before widening in surprise.

“You don’t know...”

His face was completely flushed and it took his all not to pull out the handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face. This was embarrassing.

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** It’s been nearly a month, but it’s finally done!! I tried, like really tried to work on this, but I’ve never have time during the work days, and my days off are spent adding a few paragraphs before spending it reading the Manhwa and watching videos. I’m glad to let y’all know that I’m almost done reading the Manhwa (nearing chapter 450), so I’m more confident in planning the story. I’ve stopped during season 2, but now I can get started again. Since changes are going to be made, I wanted to make sure what kind of changes they are and how it’ll affect canon.
> 
> I don’t know how long it’s going to take me to update and I’m not comfortable with making any promises only to end up breaking them like I did for this chapter. So be prepared for another long wait!
> 
> Thank you all for waiting so patiently and for reading the new chapter! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following the story! I am so glad people are enjoying this story.
> 
> As always, if any of you prefer reading on FF, I am also there under the same name _SpiderRealm_
> 
> Until the next chapter, see ya!  
> ~ Spider

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note:** You are seeing things correctly, I am starting up a new story! I’ve had this idea in my head ever since I started to reread Noblesse. The last time I had read Noblesse, I barely went past 200 chapters before stopping it for some reason, so I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.
> 
> The way I’ve got things planned is that I’ll read a season and then go back through it to write down the events and how Harry’s presence changes them. And let me tell you, there will be some major changes and the story will soon divert from canon events. Right now, I’ve got season 1 (ch1 – ch92) already planned and I’m about to start planning season 2 (ch93 – ch154).
> 
> With this chapter, I had planned to end it after Harry was going to bed, but writing long chapters like that isn’t me. I just can’t bring myself to continue writing and it doesn’t look right to me. Maybe as I get into the story and settle down, the chapters will get longer...hopefully!
> 
> And to those who are wondering about my other story, Pressure, I am actually working on chapter five, but it’s slow going. I’m steadily adding more and more paragraphs to it, but it’s not close to being done. But I have not abandoned it!
> 
> Thank you all for reading the first chapter! I’m kind of sad that this story will be the only there for this crossover, so I’m hoping this will spark some other writers into writing something for it too~! I’m really excited for this story!
> 
> I’m also over on FF, so if any of you prefer to read over there, I’m under the username; SpiderRealm.
> 
> See y’all in the next chapter!  
> ~ Spider


End file.
